


Tythan One-Shots

by Kirby_Stilinski



Category: Tythan - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Angst, Crying, Cuddles, Dancing, Did I Mention, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Earthquakes, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, JFC, M/M, OMG ONE SHOTS, Oh God Yes, One Shot Collection, POV Multiple, PTSD, Painting, S M U T, Sad, Smut, Sorta kinda smut, Sweet, TeamIplier - Freeform, fluffff, pray for my soul, vivid panic attack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirby_Stilinski/pseuds/Kirby_Stilinski
Summary: A bunch of Tythan one-shots! Send in requests in the comments or just feedback!Enjoy!!





	1. Distractions

Finally, Tyler had the rest of the day to himself. The day had been mildly stressful as he had to argue with Mark for every little thing that had seemed to stress him out. 'But Tyler this', 'But Tyler that'. It gave him a headache.

Alas, he was finally at his house safely and was able to lay down on the couch to read a book he'd been dying to get to all day. Spraying his face with cold water, Tyler felt refreshed and fetched the hefty paperback novel. Opening it to the page he had left bookmarked, he fully immersed himself into the story. Page after page, Tyler had the house to himself peacefully as he read.

Then the front door opened with a weak creak and Ethan entered begrudgingly.

-"How was editing?" Tyler asked as he didn't dare lift his eyes from his book. Ethan let out a groan as he closed the door behind him and he slumped his way toward his  
bedroom.

He heard the sound of his bed bump against the wall, signifying the exhausted man's mood. Tyler let out a small chuckle and continued to read. The blue-haired man entered the room and curled on the opposite end of their couch. There was a beat of silence before a shift came from Ethan and he draped his head on Tyler's lap. The taller man seemed bothered by this as he turned the page. The younger man wanted his attention. Ethan let out a sigh as he lay there. Unsatisfied with his current position, he shifted and squirmed until he was face-down in Tyler's lap. Tyler tried to ignore the other's squirming.

Another groan accompanied with another change to his original position.

-"Ethan..." Tyler mumbled as he tore his eyes from the words on paper to the hyperactive man in his lap.

-"Yeah?"

-"Stop."

Tyler returned to his reading and Ethan sat there in slight disappointment. He saw it as a challenge. Ethan stood up and went back to their room where he dug around to find a large blanket that he pulled along with him before curling on the other end of the couch one more. Ethan let out a hiss before he slowly crawled like a child into Tyler's lap again. Tyler sighed but refused to give in.

-"Meow." Ethan said

-"let me read, will ya?"

Ethan pouted before he rose again to trudge toward the bedroom. Tyler sighed and heard his bare feet patter on the wood tiles. Tyler was still immersed in the book he had in his hands when he heard the sound of clothes hitting the floor. Tyler flicked a glance to see what it was before his eyes widened and returned to the book. Ethan was standing in the middle of their living room in nothing but boxers. His concentration was flickering as he reread the same sentence to comprehend it. Ethan cracked a smile.

-"It's a little stuffy, hope you don't mind." He teased. Tyler let out a huff as a response.

Ethan walked around the sofa and went to fill himself a glass of water that he drank. He suddenly had an idea and trudged over to stand in front of Tyler. He drank slowly before letting some of it slip past his mouth and dribble off his chin. Seeing no response, Ethan purposely spilled the rest of the water onto him and dripping some onto the floor.

-"Oops. Let me clean that." He said innocently. Tyler raised an eyebrow and looked over the book to see Ethan on his knees, back turned, wiping the water with his shirt. Tyler contained a small tremble in his throat as he continued reading.

Ethan looked behind him to see Tyler still behind his book and he let out a huff.

-"Pay attention to mee! Do I need to suck you off to get your attention?" Ethan complained. Tyler let out a sigh.

-"Please don't."

Ethan pouted before he gave up, picked his clothes off the floor and went back to the bedroom. There, he tossed his clothes in the laundry bin and grabbed random clothes from their shared closet.

Making his way back to the living room, he sat on the other end of the sofa with his phone in which he turned his attention to reply to asks on Tumblr. Scrolling through multiple of these, Ethan actually began to enjoy the peacefulness of their house being so quiet when his phone plucked out of his hands and clattered elsewhere on the floor.

-"Hey!" Ethan complained before Tyler towered over him and made him cower further into the couch cushions.

-"So you wanna play _that_  game, huh?" Tyler grumbled. Ethan was staring wide-eyed as Tyler held his chin and brought him into a soft kiss. When they broke apart,  
Ethan wondered what had changed before Tyler sat back on the couch and pulled Ethan into his chest in which he wrapped his arms around the small man and peppered   
his hair with kisses.

-"Stop!" Ethan squealed as Tyler tickled him. The taller man continued tickling him, earning a symphony of laughter and giggles before they slowly calmed down.

-"You look great in my clothes." Tyler mumbled as Ethan leaned his head back on his chest. Tyler laid his head to rest on the crook of Ethan's neck and they sat   
there quietly before Tyler reached for his book and continued to read as Ethan fell asleep on him.


	2. Dumpster Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One-Shot #2  
> After witty banter during dinner, Ethan gets upset and Tyler comes to comfort him. Feelings are exchanged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYYYYEEEE

Ethan was sitting quietly as the dinner went on. The whole was laughing and talking endlessly. The other customers in the restaurant seemed to look their way in alarm and envy every-time their table erupted in laughter.

-"So then, I tell the guy, 'Hey! I'm walkin here!'" The table erupted into laughter once more. Tyler was coming down from his chuckle when he looked across the table to see Ethan picking at his food.

The curly-haired man decided to try and crack a joke on Ethan to get him to lighten up.

-"Hey Ethan, nice hair, which blueberry farm did you come out of this time?" Tyler says as Mark almost chokes on his water. Everyone starts to chuckle and Ethan looks at Tyler with a smile growing before Mark says:

-"Are you kidding? Nobody would want to hire an amateur like him."

Amy and Pam burst into a fit of giggles while Kathryn shakes her head at the comment. Mark and Tyler giggle although Ethan's smile fades. The blue-haired man excused himself to the restroom, standing up and leaving the conversation. Everyone starts telling one another horrible cliche jokes in the meantime. Tyler decides to excuse himself to get fresh air. With a wave of cool air hitting his face, Tyler takes a few steps outside to just stand there and breathe the smells of grease and oxygen.

There was a silent sniffle somewhere near him. Tyler spun around in a full circle before locating the noise behind the large dumpster container. He walked slowly to find the source of the small sniffles to see it's Ethan. He was crunched up in a small ball, crying in between his knees. Tyler quietly walked forward and slid against the wall to sit next to him. He made his presence aware by clearing his throat.

Ethan flinched at the sound and looked up with red-puffy eyes.

-"T-ty?"

-"Hey... why are you crying?" Tyler asked as he looked at him with concern. The blue boy stared at him before he returned to his curled state.

-"J-just... the things you guys were saying.."

Tyler felt his heart burn at what he meant. He looked away and instantly felt guilty. Ethan rested his head on Ty's shoulder quietly.

-"Wanna know something stupid?" Ethan broke the silence with, "I've always figured everyone here hated me.."

-"No... that's not true." Tyler affirmed. He looked down at Ethan who stared off into space with a grim expression.

-"Liar. Mark admitted it himself."

-"Mark's stupid, alright? What he says and what he means are two different things." This angered Tyler. Of course Mark would say things like that.

-"Sure."

-"It's true. Do you know how grateful Mark is that you're a part of the team? How grateful /I/ am?"

_Shit_

-"He's not grateful. Why would either of you be grateful?" Ethan asked, voice laced with venom.

 _Don't say anything stupid_  Tyler thought to himself.

-"Because you relieve Mark from so much stress and you're such a great person to have around!" Tyler said, "It's been so different having you around. You're so fun and bubbly! Everybody loves you! You're such a great person and bring so much energy to the group, you have no idea."

-"R-really?"

-"Damn right you do! Hell, I've been dying to meet you! You've got a great attitude toward things and you're so beautiful too! I've been to many beautiful places but none of them compare to you. You're so perfect in so many ways to me, Ethan, and I'd hate to not have you on the team."

Ethan blushed at this and he tilted his head to see Tyler's shining blue eyes staring right at him.

-"Ty--"

-"No! Stop putting yourself down! Everyone here loves you! Kathryn, Amy, Mark, Me. Especially me." Tyler confessed as he unexpectedly closed the distance between them and captured Ethan's lips in a kiss.

Tyler was being reckless, sure, it would probably ruin their friendship and Ethan would definitely pack his things and live with Kathryn or Mark. But Tyler would rather take this chance to make Ethan feel better than worse.

Tyler slowly backed his head away to see Ethan's eyelids slowly open to see him stare back at him. Tyler opened his mouth to apologize before Ethan used his hand to  bring Tyler in for another kiss. The two of them sat there, holding one another's faces as they kissed sweetly in the night when they heard the backdoor open.

-"Tyler? Ethan?" Mark called out as he looked around the dumpster and stopped to stare at his friends making out, "Where are you guys-- _OH._ "

Ethan ended the kiss and stared at Mark wide-eyed.

-"Mark it's--"

-"Wait... are you guys--"

-"Gay? I am. And if you don't like it, i'm quitting right now." Tyler said, voice firm and his expression devoid of sympathy. Ethan looked at Tyler in shock before   
looking at Mark and saying:

-"Me too."

-"Jesus. No! God, I always knew Tyler was gay. He never closes his tabs." Mark said. Tyler felt a heat rise in his neck. "I was going to ask if you guys are ready to  
go.."

Ethan looked at Tyler softly as his large hand intertwined with Ethan's smaller one.

-"Yeah." Tyler said as he looked at Ethan staring at their hands with a growing smile.

-"Please, don't orgasm while i'm standing here." Mark said. Tyler faked a moan that Mark winced at and took that as his cue to leave. The other two men stood up and   
kept their hands together while they entered the restaurant again before leaving with the rest of their group.


	3. The Gambler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One-Shot #3  
> Mark and Amy take Ethan to a Gay Bar to find someone in the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yum

In all honesty, Ethan had never agreed to this plan. Amy decided that the reason why Ethan was always so moody around the office was because he needed a special somebody. Therefore, she felt she was 'inclined' to help Ethan find that special somebody. And then Mark jumped on the opportunity to go to a Gay Bar. And then Kathryn got sick so she couldn't tag along.

And that is how they ended up in this situation: Sitting in a secluded corner in a booth with a plate of fries and random drinks.

-"I'm not even allowed to drink! How'd you get the guy to let me in!" Ethan exclaimed over the loud music.

Mark and Amy both grasped one of Amy's breasts and exclaimed, "BOOBS".

Ethan rolled his eyes and looked at the large crowd of dancers and ongoers.

A tall man seemed to be standing at the bar with a beer and staring at their booth seductively. Ethan looked away.

-"this is pointless."

-"No, this is your dating pool." Mark replied. Amy swayed her head with the beat of the music.

-"I can find someone without alcohol." Ethan retorted.

-"Dating in the gay world is like getting a job, nowadays, you either do it online or get referred." Amy explained. Ethan pouted.

-"Hey, want a drink?" A cute blonde asked as he leaned over their table, winking at Mark. Amy reached down to grasp Mark's thigh in which she squealed.

-"Mine." She said. The blonde raised an eyebrow and left.

The tall man seemed to be making his way through the crowd of dancers, snapping his fingers as he walked over.

-"Ooh, a gambler." Amy said, nudging Ethan.

-'A what?"

-"A gambler. They basically tease you with their eyes, then they walk or look presentable and they just keep you on a thread before pouncing." Mark clarified. Ethan and Amy looked at Mark with raised eyebrows. "What? I did research."

The three of them looked over to see the same tall man swaying with the music before looking directly at Ethan and winking. Ethan felt his heart skip a beat.

-"OH my god, he _likes_ you!"

-"He's too tall."

-"This is pointless".

Amy sighed before she shuffle out of the booth and walked over to him to start dancing with him. Mark and Ethan stared at her questioningly before she seemed to get too close to him for Mark's comfort. Mark narrowed his eyes and she smirked at him before he spun her in a circle and Mark flared through his nose.

-"I'll be back" Mark said as he shuffled out of the booth as well to snatch her away and dance with her. Ethan was left alone at the booth, in which he picked at the fries cautiously.

Ethan kept himself distracted as Mark and Amy seemed to have disappeared into the crowd of men. All of a sudden, the tall man sat right next to Ethan in the booth with a smirk.

-"Hey." he said, voice deep and smooth like caramel.

-"Hi.." Ethan said awkwardly as he stirred his drink with his straw.

-"Mind if i sit here?" The man asked. Ethan shrugged. He heard his knuckles pop and he looked up to see him staring right at him with that stupid smirk. "what's a cute thing like you doing sitting here all alone?"

-"My friends ditched me for the DJ."

-"Can I keep you company?"

Ethan eyed him curiously.

-"Sure." he replied.

The two men sat in silence, Ethan stirring his drink and the other drumming his fingers on the table with the beat of the music.

-"You like to dance?" he asked. Ethan looked at him before laughing.

-"I can't dance for shit, thanks though."

The man either didn't hear or chose to ignore him because he got on his feet and opened his palm to take Ethan's hand.

-"I said I can't dance."

-"Don't waste this lovely night by yourself," he said with a smile, "besides, anybody can dance if you've got a heart and an ear."

Ethan stared at him incredulously before he begrudgingly gave him his hand and was shot through the air as he pulled him to his feet.

They stood right outside the giant crowd. Ethan could see Mark and Amy making fools out of themselves as they danced ridiculously within the crowd.

-"I don't know what to do!" Ethan exclaimed with a giggle as the tall man seemed to be getting into it already.

-"Just flow with it!"

Ethan swayed his arms weakly with the music which earned a scowl from the other man.

-"How clumsy are you?" He asked. Ethan looked at him curiously before the man grabbed his hand and spun him in a circle. Ethan, unexpectedly, seemed to almost stumble from the sudden movement. Then he did it again, this time with less stumble.

The man laughed at Ethan's disoriented expression before he gave him a playful push. The man raised his eyebrows and returned it. Ethan laughed before he spun by himself and actually tripped on his feet this time.

A pair of strong, slick arms caught him and Ethan saw himself staring at the man more clearly. He had a nice stubble and curly locks of hair atop his head. He had vibrant blue eyes that seemed to blend with the neon ones overhead. The man smiled and whispered, "careful."

Ethan stood correctly and felt slightly awoken by the trip. He felt weird. Like... stomach weird. 

At that instant, Ethan sprinted to the restroom and found himself keeling over a toilet, violently vomiting. He hadn't really eaten anything, so it was one wet heave followed by three dry ones. Once he felt finished, Ethan grabbed toilet paper to wipe his mouth and flush. Upon leaving the stall, the tall man walked in looking at him in concern.

-"Wow..." the man marveled, staring at Ethan in a regular light in the bathroom. Ethan stared at him and suddenly felt shy.

-"What?"

-"I thought the moon was pretty at night but you look..stunning..." he said in a daze.

-"Is this part of your game?" Ethan snapped. The man was taken aback at that. "Oh don't act like you don't know it. Y-you're a gamer. N-no. A gambler. Yeah."

The man let out a laugh -a beautiful laugh- that left Ethan in wonder.

-"Oh god, i'm so sorry." he said with a chuckle. 

-"W-what?"

-"Okay so... you think i'm like.. a player? You think I came here to smash and go?" the man asked. Ethan nodded. "No... oh god, I don't mean to look like that. I've been told I can be pretty intimidating."

-"You're tall." Ethan stated plainly. "You're a fucking giant compared to me."

-"Yeah, well, you're much better looking compared to me." The man said.

Ethan looked at him with a sense of slight relief and familiarity. The taller man stuck out his hand.

-"Tyler." 

-"Ethan." the blue-haired man said as they shook hands. Tyler smirked at him flirtatiously and Ethan shivered under his stare.

-"You come here often?"

-"My friends dragged me here." Ethan replied.

At that moment, Mark and Amy came barreling into the restroom and dove into a stall where Mark threw up. Amy looked out the stall to see Ethan.

-"He kept spinning like a lunatic." She clarified. 

-"Those are my friends.:" Ethan stated. Tyler chuckled and looked down at him.

-"Mind if I buy you a drink?" He asked.

-"Don't test your luck," Ethan said as they walked out, "all gamblers face their demise at some point."

Tyler laughed, and it filled Ethan's heart with a joy he hadn't felt for a while.


	4. T-Shirts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler loses his shiz seeing Ethan in his shirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YASSSSSS I'VE BEEN WAITING TO WRITE A FIC LIKE THISSSSSS
> 
> RELATIONSHIP GOOOAAAALLLLSSSSSSSSSSSS  
> AAAHHHH

Tyler has walked in on the strangest of situations ever sometimes. Once, he walked in on Mark sleeping as Amy tried to balance multiple objects on him. Another time, Tyler had walked in on Ethan doing a handstand while Mark was counting down seconds wildly and Chica kept barking at him. And the most recent memory was of Kathryn and Amy tumbling down the stairs because they were fighting for an Oreo. 

However, this was particularly a strange moment when he walked in on Ethan laying on the couch wearing his shirt. 

-"Finally, you're home." Ethan exclaimed as Tyler entered with two bags of groceries in each hand.

-"Are you- are you wearing my shirt?" Tyler asked, staring at him with a confused expression. 

-"Yeah, why?" 

Tyler stared at Ethan as he walked across to grab the bags from him and search them ravenously to find food. Tyler was stunned to see how adorable he looked in his shirt. It seemed slightly stretched on Ethan but it was still cute to watch him walk around in it.

-"Where'd you get it?"

-"Well my clothes are currently washing and I needed a shirt so I just grabbed one from your closet. Is that okay?" Ethan explained as he walked to the kitchen. Tyler was still at the door, he closed it slowly as he began to come to his senses. He followed the smaller boy into their shared kitchen in which Ethan began to put away their groceries.

-"So how was your morning?" Ethan asked as he reached for a high shelf to put away multiple canned foods and the shirt slowly rode up slightly, revealing the waistband of his boxers. Tyler tried not to stare too much so he stuttered in the middle of his reply.

-"U-uh... it was good. I went to the gym and it was... uhh. It was good."

Ethan turned around to look at Tyler grabbing the center island tightly as he looked down at it intensely.

-"You sure? You look really frustrated," Ethan said, "did something happen?"

-"No." Tyler said as he held the counter tighter. 

-"Did I... say something wrong?" Ethan asked, looking at Tyler apologetically.

His grip lessened and he finally looked up to see Ethan's concerned eyes, his glasses slowly riding off his face.

-"No! Not at all." Tyler replied as he walked around and grabbed Ethan's hands. 

-"Then what's wrong? You've been acting weird since you came in the house. is it the shirt? Do you want it back because I can give it back." Ethan said as he began to take the shirt off.

Tyler froze as Ethan was basically half naked, standing in nothing but boxers and holding out Tyler's shirt to him.

Ethan stared at him with innocent eyes and Tyler couldn't help but throw the shirt behind him somewhere and just pick Ethan up, and slam him against the wall. Ethan began to exclaim before he was silence by a pair of lips on his. His shocked expression definitely reflected how unexpected this was. At first he detested before he felt comfortable leaning into it.

Breaking apart, Tyler stared at Ethan's eyes slowly trying to focus on his and Tyler smiled.

-"Please wear my clothes. Forever." Tyler whispered as he smiled. 

-"Oh... so that's what bothering you." Ethan teased as Tyler leaned closer and began to mouth at Ethan's neck, causing the other man to gasp.

_"You don't even know." Tyler growled. Ethan leaned close to Tyler's ear and whispered, "fucking take me then."

Tyler growled deep in his throat and he carried Ethan off to the couch. Ethan giggled delightedly as Tyler carried him away.

[ ;) Now use your imagination ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU'RE WELCOMES


	5. A Cry For Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a shocking car accident, Tyler races against the clock to save the love of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Septibean! Here's a not-so-vanilla Rescue!Tyler one-shot!

They were going to a friend's birthday party. That's all they originally planned to do.

It was simple really. Mark and Ethan in one car, while the others all got into another. This was because Kathryn insisted that she wouldn't stay at the party for too long for being so tired that day anyway.

Piling into their cars, music blasted at its highest and windows rolled down to let the cool spring air rush in, the team had begun to drive to their destination. As Amy continuously made jokes, Tyler kept one eye on the road as he couldn't stop laughing from how often Amy couldn't finish her joke by its sheer idiocy. As the three of them laughed uncontrollably, Tyler moved his attention back on the road, following Mark's car when it all happened in a split second:

The truck on the left was swerving, causing Mark to swerve out of the way, but losing control and going off to crash through the railing on the small bridge they were on. Tyler slammed the brakes as the other vehicle had suddenly disappeared. As Amy shrieked at Tyler's actions, Kathryn and Tyler were too busy unbuckling and throwing open their car doors as they ran to the shredded railing where the car had swerved into. Amy gathered her senses and quickly followed, screaming in horror as the other vehicle was upside down in the small river below them.

"Shit! Mark and Ethan are in there!" Amy shouted as she threw her hands over her head in desperation.

"I'm going to call an ambulance," Kathryn exclaimed as she ran back to their car and reached for her phone, "keep watch to see if either of them get out!"

Tyler was staring in shock at the scene before them. This shouldn't happen. This is something you only see in the movies. It couldn't be real. 

"Shit, if they don't get out soon... I-i don't know what could happen. Don't these things blow up?!" Amy panicked as she got closer to the edge of the bridge to get a better view of the scene.

"Amy! Don't get too close!" Tyler scolded as she backed away and bit her lip in worry.

At that moment, Kathryn returned with a grim expression. "They'll be here as soon as possible," she mumbled as she held a worrisome gaze at the vehicle, "why haven't either of them gotten out?"

As the three of them watched carefully, seconds had passed without a single vehicle in sight. They were quiet, attempting to wait for the sound of alarms blaring but they grew impatient.

"They're either dead or unconscious. I'm going to go check." Tyler mumbled as he began taking off his shoes.

"Tyler! What if the car-"

"It would have blown up by now, Amy!"

Sitting on the edge of the bridge, Tyler prayed that where he landed wouldn't be on any sharp or slipper debris. As he lowered himself carefully, he miscalculated the drop as he let go and slipped on a rock that threw him off balance, crashing into the water and his head slamming against a rock at the bottom of the stream.

"Tyler!"

As he quickly regained his position and struggled to stand upright against the surprisingly strong stream, he began waddling toward the wreckage. The water seemed to get deeper, reaching slightly above his knees as he made it to the car. 

In that instant, the driver's door slowly creaked open and Mark crawled out before being propelled by the current into Tyler who held him tightly as he blinked lucidly.

"Shit... what happened." Mark groaned as he turned around and looked at the car, upside down in the river. 

"Details later. What hurts?" Tyler asked, looking into Mark's eyes to see they seemed fine. 

"My leg.. my arm. God, most of my body aches." Mark groaned.

"Can you make it back to the side over there?"

Mark nodded his head and began to slowly waddle/stumble in the water as he reached the tall reeds where he hoisted himself and began to claw at the ground as he stood up, Amy jumping over the remains of the railing to reach him and check him herself.

Meanwhile, Tyler looked into the open door to see Ethan was slouched and leaning against his seat belt. He was either unconscious or dead.

"Tyler! I hear the ambulance!" Kathryn shouted from the bridge. 

Then the car began to creak and groan as the current seemed to arbitrarily grow and push against the car.  Tyler panicked and tried to waddle around the hood of the car to reach the passenger's side. Once there, the tall man attempted to pry open the door. But the damn door was locked. The car slowly being pushed back by the current centimeter by centimeter. Tyler had to waddle back carefully to Mark's door and unlock the door before going back around.

During that, the ambulance stopped behind Kathryn's own car and men began to rush out. Half of them toward Mark, the other half gathered around Kathryn to see what was going on.

Tyler pried open the door, and was able to reach Ethan.

"C'mon Eth, stay alive, stay alive." Tyler pleaded as he felt for a pulse. A faint beat confirmed his worries. Then Tyler got to work on unbuckling him.

"Sir! Step away from the vehicle!" A paramedic shouted, "or just stay there. Don't move the passenger!"

Tyler ignored their advice as he tried to find the buckle that was submerged in water. His hands kept slipping or missing the buckle and grabbing something else entirely. Struggling, Tyler was beginning to worry as he realized he had been floating with the car as they neared the bridge closer and closer.

"Sir! The vehicle can be explode at any moment. We are asking you to remove yourself from the vehicle and await our assistance!"

Again, Tyler ignored their pleas as he finally unbuckled Ethan, his limp body falling against the ceiling haphazardly. Tyler grabbed him and pulled him out of the wreckage as he began to wake slowly.

"T-ty?"

"Sir!" 

The car made a high pitched wheezing noise that left Tyler in high alert. He tried wading in the water faster with Ethan in his arms as they tried to reach the river bank. As the water became more shallow for Tyler, he ran onto the safety of the rocks and collapsed with Ethan in his arms there. Paramedics rushed around and met them there, taking Ethan on a gurney as they wrapped Tyler in a towel.

The car suddenly exploded. Fire blew from the bottom and gushed upward into the sky, everyone on the bridge ducked down/ looked away. Tyler looked back at the car with a slight distaste in his mouth before he felt a hand hold his. Looking down at the pale, slim hand holding his, Tyler felt a giant relief as Ethan smiled at him through hooded eyes.

"Thank you.." Ethan whispered before he was carried off and Tyler was left on the river bank, paramedics asking him questions of what had happened.

He and Amy rode back with the other two in the ambulance while Kathryn drove to the party to notify everyone of the situation before going to the hospital as well.

As Mark tried to crack jokes to lighten everyone's moods, Tyler zoned him out as he traced circles on the back of Ethan's hand. The blue-haired boy stared back at him lovingly as he did so. Tyler raised his hand and placed a kiss on it before engulfing it with both of his hands.

"Thank god you're safe.." Tyler whispered.

Ethan smiled before he decided to fall asleep and let the feeling of his boyfriend's warm hands engulf him into a slumber.

**_~The End~_ ** __


	6. Stressed Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan's super stressed one night and Tyler's there to comfort him.

Ethan was busy working on multiple videos one day and he was afraid to quit then. He needed all these videos before they left to Ohio.

Tyler was in their shared kitchen, making dinner for them both. He was following a tutorial on YouTube on making a new style of pasta. As he watched the video and stirred the pan carefully, he heard more shouting coming from where Ethan was. He chuckled at his boyfriend's frustration. As he finished cooking, Tyler felt that it was time to get Ethan but he also didn't want to storm in the middle of his video.

So he waited patiently, scrolling through his phone on all social medias and wasting time before he realized that it had been a while. He figured that by then, Ethan would be finished with at least one video.

Making his way to where Ethan's recording room is, Tyler wasn't surprised to hear Ethan screaming once more and he knocked twice before quietly entering. He motioned for Ethan to stop but he was too busy to see. Tyler stared at Ethan, seeing his poor condition. He had a forced smile, wild hair, and the room smelled disgustingly of sweat. 

Tyler scrunched up his nose and had to exit to get fresh air.

"C'mon! we're doing so well!" Ethan shouted at the camera as he continued playing the game he was currently absolved in. Tyler had to wave his arms in the air to finally get Ethan's attention. 

Finally, Ethan paused and looked up to see Tyler standing at his doorway.

"Ethan, dinner's ready." Tyler whispered, careful so that the mic didn't really hear him. 

"Dinner?" Ethan asked, looking as if he had never even heard the word before.

"Yes. Dinner." Tyler replied as he motioned to follow him. Ethan put down his earphones and switched off the light that illuminated most of the room. The screen remained on and Ethan half-stumbled his way out to follow Tyler. As the two made their way to the kitchen, Ethan let out a sigh of relief as he smelled the food that wafted through the house. 

He sat at the table while Tyler began to serve their meal, pouring him a glass of water to pair his pasta neatly. Ethan picked at his food, face sagging from exhaustion. Tyler was extremely concerned for the younger boy due to his current state.

"Watcha playing, Eth?" Tyler asked. No reply. "Ethan?" 

The younger boy was beginning to slide out of his chair, bringing the glass of water down with him. Tyler was too far to catch Ethan as he fell, glass and water crashing into the floor with him.

Tyler knelt next to Ethan, trying to pick him up as the man stuttered in awe.

"Shit... what happened," Ethan wondered as he looked at the floor, then to Tyler, then to the shard of glass that was now embedded into his forearm.

"C'mon, get up." Tyler pleaded as they stood and hurried to the bathroom. Tyler sat Ethan down on the toilet lid, meanwhile he began pulling out first-aid supplies to repair his arm. 

He pulled out the glass, producing a painful shout from Ethan as he proceeded to clean the wound with alcohol. Ethan let out small, sharp exhales as Tyler worked on quickly wiping away the blood and safely bandaging his cut. Tyler washed a rag in the sink to further wipe his skin from the blood that stained it as it ran along his arm. Ethan was starting to droop his eyes furthermore and Tyler decided to fix that.

He carefully carried Ethan into the bathtub, stripping off his clothes in the process and went to fetch a plastic bag that he roughly cut to wrap tightly around the bandaged area that way it wouldn't get wet. Tyler turned on the spray of water that cascaded down on Ethan, waking him up. He began to panic before Tyler carefully held him down and whispered reassuring words.

"Ethan," Tyler begged as he tried to keep him from ripping off the plastic, "Ethan.  _Ethan, stop!_ " Tyler shouted.

The blue-haired mess of a man quit his squirming and looked at Tyler who almost had tears in his eyes.

"Ty-"

"Ethan, you're working too hard. You smell like shit, you're not eating, and you look like you've been to hell and back," Tyler exclaimed, "i'm worried sick and so is everybody else. It's not good for you. It's not good for us."

Ethan looked at Tyler with full attention while his hair stuck to his forehead from the water. He nodded his head slowly and leaned back into the tub. They quietly sat there, Tyler kneeling beside the bathtub and Ethan laying inside it. Ethan began to pull the shower curtain to a close and Tyler stood up, leaving the bathroom in peace. As Ethan showered, Tyler cleaned the glass from the floor and went to spray massive amounts of air freshener in Ethan's recording studio. He pulled down one of the cardboard boxes that Ethan strung up to let light filter through the room. 

As he scrubbed himself thoroughly and let the water rinse him of the soap suds, Ethan was taking a cold shower and turned off the water. He stepped out and wiped himself with a towel and throwing away the plastic bag. He looked at himself in the mirror, and jesus christ did he realize how horrible he actually looked. 

His eyes were sunken in with dark bags underneath them. His hair seemed a lot lighter and his face was ghostly pale. Ethan could tell he was malnourished judging by the look of how hollow his cheeks seemed. His hair seemed bluer than grayer based on how often he had to edit his videos. 

As he stepped out of the restroom with a bathroom towel wrapped around his waist, Tyler glanced at Ethan quietly, giving him a small smile before continuing on to wander to their living room. The blue-haired boy changed clothes and rejoined Tyler who sat on the couch quietly.

"You should get some re-"

"Thank you," Ethan  interrupted, "for everything."

Tyler, surprised by this smiled. "It's not problem. I just... I really hate seeing you like this."

"I know... i'm sorry. I just- I really wanted to get my work done and I didn't realize it had taken such a toll on me."

Tyler stood up and hugged Ethan slowly. His arms wrapped around Ethan's own arms and he quietly shushed him.

"Get some rest. You need it." He offered. Ethan nodded his head as Tyler let go, giving his arm a small pat.

As the taller man began to turn around, Ethan grabbed his wrist, causing the other to look at him with concern.

"Sleep with me... please?" He asked quietly. Tyler hesitated before nodding his head and following him to the bedroom. There, they laid down with Tyler spooning Ethan.

In the silence that came from it, Ethan sucked in a breath when he felt his fingers being intertwined. Then he felt the large mass behind slowly exhale and relax into his back. Then they slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bleh.


	7. Piggy-Back Rides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Saw this as a Tumblr one-shot]  
> The team's gone out to have some fun and Ethan's undeniably drunk by the end of the night. Tyler volunteers to take him home and feelings ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SAW THIS ON TUMBLR AND I FELT LIKE I HAD TO WRITE IT BC OMG THIS IS SO CUTE. ENJOY

 Long story short, everyone had warned each other not to get drunk so that nobody would embarrass themselves in public. They all planned to have a nice night out without any worries. Until Ethan decided to accept some guy's challenge to do an insane amount of shots... and then proceeding to lose.

 Tyler had to watch the whole thing in horror as Ethan downed each shot one-by-one down the bar. He coughed and winced each and every time before he finally downed the last one and rose his arms in victory. Everyone around him going wild.

  "This is a terrible idea." Tyler had told him right before Ethan shrugged off his coat.

  "No, this is a perfect opportunity." Ethan replied with a smirk.

 Aaaaaaaannnndddd here they are. Ethan's bent over the toilet bowl in the bathroom with Tyler standing right outside the stall waiting for Mark to notice they were gone. At the sound of more alcohol and dull appetizers flushing out of Ethan's mouth, Mark threw open the bathroom door looking as exhausted as ever. Ignoring Tyler standing there, he made his way to the sinks and washed his face to try and wake himself up before taking into account the tall man staring at him.

  "Christ, you scared me." Mark mumbled as he took in a sharp breath. 

  "yeah well, I have that affect on people," Tyler chuckled, "i'm currently waiting for Ethan to... finish."

 Mark pointed at the stall and Tyler nodded his head. Mark shook his head in disbelief. "Will you take him home then? I think Amy and I are going back with Kathryn. Unless you want the car?"

 Tyler shook his head. "Nah, It'll do us some good if we walked." Mark nodded his head before leaving the restroom. Tyler hears the toilet flush and Ethan walk back out squinting his eyes every so often.

  "You alright there?" Tyler asks as he follows Ethan to the sinks so he can wash his mouth. 

  "I'm fantastic. Great even. Hmm I just wish I had him to hold me in my arms." Ethan mumbles happily as he dries himself. He blindly stumbles into Tyler's broad chest before giggling. "ooh, there he is.." he sings as he wraps his arms around Tyler for a hug. 

 Tyler chuckles, quietly embracing it and savoring it. Then Ethan lets go and now he feels colder. They exit back into the blinding lights that light up the horde of dancers in the middle of the club. Ethan staying ahead of Tyler most of the time before they make it back to their table where everyone was getting ready to leave. 

  "You guys are walking back, right?" Amy asked them. Tyler nodded his head while Ethan giggled and held onto Tyler's arm.

  "Why of course. I need a carriage back to my palace." Ethan giggled as he looked at Tyler with heart eyes. Everyone gave Tyler the _look_ that says 'He's fliting with you, dumbass'. 

They all head out together into the fresh air and make their way to the parking lot. Ethan half-stumbles, half-walks while holding onto Tyler and giggling nonsense the entire time. 

  "Give me a piggy-back riiide." Ethan whines, tugging on Tyler's arm. Tyler chuckles and doesn't reply as they walk. "Pleeaasseee, I just want to ride you for a few seconds." 

 Amy stiffles a giggle and Kathryn tries to hide her smile. Tyler blushes at the comment and Mark chuckles. "You okay there, buddy?" Tyler returns a glare and Mark gives him a playful smirk. Once arriving to the car, they all say their goodbyes before Tyler and Ethan begin their long walk back to the house. 

 It's actually extremely long because Tyler caves in and carries Ethan on his back as they wander through the streets of L.A. to make their way home. Ethan continues his giggling and childish observations as they walk, Tyler listening in occasionally. Ethan, as drunk as he may be, still has a charm that keeps Tyler happy as they go on. His joy and excitement is most present, meanwhile his filter for whatever he says seems to have disappeared. 

  "Tylerrrrr, look at the stars. They're so pretty. You're so pretty. Everyone's so pretty!" Ethan would say happily as Tyler effortlessly carried him. "It must be so amazing to be this tall." he says. Tyler gives thought to it, wanting to disagree before he feels Ethan place his head into his neck. Little does anybody know, Tyler's neck is extremely sensitive and when Ethan does this he gets tense and almost loses his grip. 

 Tyler calmly keeps walking as he realizes they were only a few blocks away from the house. Minutes pass by and Ethan has occasional giggles and mumbles but now he seems to have grown tired. Ethan's now limp on Tyler's back at this point and now he begins to struggle. At the corner of the street, Tyler tries to wake Ethan to help him off his back. Ethan rubs his face with a hand, wrecked with sleep and he looks at Tyler who gives him a sympathetic smile.

  "C'mon, we're almost there." Tyler said as they walked much slower now up the street. Ethan leaned against Tyler every now and then before standing up straight again. Once at the door, Tyler fumbles with the keys to open it when he feels Ethan wrap his arms around Tyler again. Once the door was opening, Tyler turns to pry Ethan away when he feels Ethan trying to kiss him. 

 Bewildered, Tyler pushes Ethan away. Ethan looks at Tyler in surprise and his eyes open. Tyler immediately regrets it once Ethan's face sags to one of sadness. 

  "Shit, 'm sorry I knew you'd never feel the same." Ethan mumbled before he pushed past Tyler to slam his bedroom door. Tyler lets out a breath and closes the door. He knocks on Ethan's door before it's opened and Ethan suddenly punches Tyler square in the jaw. Ethan curses and holds his hand while Tyler holds his mouth. 

  "Ethan-" 

  "Goddammit what is your jaw made of?" Ethan curses.

  "Ethan shut up." Tyler replies as he walks into Ethan's room and closes the door behind him. Ethan gives him a tired look and he sits on his bed, cradling his hand. Tyler walks over quietly and sits next to him. He takes Ethan's hand and inspects it before rubbing on his knuckles where they'll probably be bruised the next morning. 

  "Can I stay?" Tyler whispers, looking at Ethan who nods his head quietly before laying down. Tyler lays right behind him, spooning him as he holds Ethan's hand. And then they slept.


	8. Bonjour, Monsieur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Inspired by the "Markiplier makes: Art" video]  
> After the hilarity that was Mark's newest video, Ethan is inspired to take time and do an actual painting of the male physique. Fortunately, Tyler's willing to help in more ways than one. *cough*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING**  
> Implied Sexual Content  
> Lots of dirty talk.

**7:05 pm**

_**Tyler: Hey, wanna go out and eat? My treat.** _

**7:36 pm**

_Ethan: Busy. Sorry :(_

_**T: oh** _

_E: ACTUALLY. WAIT_

_E:I'll say yes_

_E: One condition thou._

_E:*praying hands emoji*_

**_T: What?_ **

_E: You have 2 come over + basically get naked 4 me._

**_T:..._ **

**_T: Ethan... that's gay..._ **

_E: I LITERALLY SUCKED YOUR DICK THIS MORNING._

**_T: I'm kidding, yes i'll go. Just let me shower real quick._ **

_E: "that's gay" stfu, we ARE GAY. JFC TY_

* * *

 Ethan set down his phone after replying to Tyler's offer. Then he started to wonder. He looked at the blank canvas he had taken from Mark's house after their video. He bit his bottom lip in wonder and suddenly had an idea. He grabbed his phone just as Tyler replied. He shot out four responses then laid his phone on the bed so he could pace and wait. When the little ring startled him out of his thoughts, Ethan opened the text thread and sighed. Once Tyler finally agreed to come over, Ethan threw his fist in the air in victory. 

 The blue-haired boy happily lay on his bed, twiddling his thumbs as he waited for Tyler to arrive. Then he realized that might be a while. After Ethan moved out, it only put their relationship at more risk. Tyler was always the touchy/grabby one in the relationship. It seemed like Tyler's hands were magnets and Ethan was the metal. At every opportunity he would try and hold Ethan. His hand, his waist, his arm, just...  _him_. Don't get Ethan wrong, he loved how protective Tyler could be. In fact, when they were on tour and the fans exploded over the picture of he and mark touching heads and Tyler just hovered over Ethan for the rest of the day. 

 Ethan was usually the sensible one. He shuddered under Tyler's touches and compliments. Sure, every now and then Ethan would get mad but they got over it through time. Except now that Ethan's moved out, Tyler is extra touchy. There were close calls on the tour and then in the office Amy has started to suspect.  

 Nonetheless, they still held strong and Ethan loved Tyler with all his heart. And his dick. Or... Tyler's dick? NEVERMIND. Point is: They were happy.

 Ethan started to get everything ready. He found a stool to place in front of where he'd be painting. Happily, Ethan admired his little setup next to the kitchen. Ethan got the idea after the video that he liked painting. As ridiculous as he tried to be, he couldn't help but wonder if he could actually draw someone if he tried. He originally intended to paint Mark but after some thought, he tossed away the idea. 

 Ethan checked the time seeing it was almost thirty minutes after Tyler read his message. Ethan waited a little longer before he sighed, figuring that Tyler probably got held up or just didn't want to. Ethan grabbed his canvas, ready to stow it away when he heard his door knock. Setting the canvas back on the pedestal, Ethan walked over to open the door revealing a strong scent of cologne and a nearly half-naked Tyler Scheid.

  "What are you wearing." Ethan deadpanned, staring at Tyler as he leaned against the door frame, giving the other a smirk.

  "I got it from the box Mark has of his pole dancing days. Ya like?" He replied, winking, "Plus, who doesn't love a strip show?"

 In that instant, Tyler walked and used Ethan to pin him against the door, closing it shut. Ethan's heart rate began to rise as Tyler quite literally towered over him. He swayed his hips against Ethan's frame and slowly slid down, hands tracing all across Ethan before resting on his ass. Tyler slid back up, maintaining eye contact with Ethan the entire time.

  "How's that?" Tyler asked.

  "It was unexpected. I can say that much."

 Ethan led Tyler to where Ethan would be painting him. Ethan was shocked (and low-key found it kind of sexy) at what Tyler had chosen to wear. It was a plastic see-through shirt that had refined details of what a comedic tuxedo looks like. He had on some type of... underwear, he supposed, that was entirely made out of ribbon with a little bow tie holding them up. What really had Ethan shook was that all of it was really tight on Tyler and he just... popped. 

 Everything, from his biceps, to his chest, his torso, his... *cough*. Ya get the point. Everything was just very defined. Ethan sat on his own chair and looked at the canvas blankly, then back at Tyler behind it who flexed on purpose to smite Ethan.

  "What are you doing." Ethan asked bluntly.

  "It's my pose.." Tyler replied smugly.

  "You're going to have to hold that pose for like an hour." 

  "I'd rather hold you in a certain pose for an hour." Tyler replied with a wink. Ethan blushed and decided to start doing an outline of Tyler's head to keep him distracted. 

 Tyler switched position four times before he settled on standing next to the stool, leaning on it with one arm. Ethan, slowly getting frustrated, began to fix little details before getting to the rest of Tyler. As he worked, he found that he wasn't doing so bad. He had the more or less shape of Tyler correct, now all he needed to do was work on the actual physique of Tyler and all the details that would come with it. 

 Minutes ticked by, but Ethan was too immersed to notice. Tyler, however, was getting bored. He tried not to scratch his leg considering last time he did, Ethan threw a paintbrush at him. Waiting for Ethan to finish took a long time and Tyler realized then that he'd never want to become a model. Tyler suddenly had an idea come to mind that would make things more fun.

 After Ethan turned back to his canvas, Tyler quickly unbuttoned two buttons on his shirt. Then returned to position. Ethan looked at him before doubling back and looking at him strangely.

  "Did you move?"

  "No."

 Ethan returned to his painting and Tyler continued this little game until he was on the last button. Once he unbuttoned that, he took his shirt off altogether and smirked the next time Ethan looked.

  "Really."

  "What's wrong, babe?" Tyler asked.

 Ethan tried not to get distracted by Tyler's actions. He definitely did not try and think about Tyler's body and how beautiful he looked. Or how just the other night that same body was dripping with sweat when they were in Tyler's car fu--

 Yeah. Nope. Nope nope nope. Ethan was not getting distracted. He continued to draw before he felt it was time to add some color to some minor details. As Ethan worked on Tyler's face, he looked up to inspect Tyler looking as casual as ever with his smirk. Ethan muttered under his breath how he loved his smirk before returning to his canvas. The next time Ethan looked at Tyler, he found him clad naked. Literally.

  "Like what you see?" Tyler asked smugly.

  "Tyler. Can you... not..."

  "Oh, sorry. Should i change position?" Tyler said as he sat on the stool and opened his legs. "Like this? Or something like:" Tyler grabbed the ribbon underwear and placed them over his crotch and put his hand behind his head and gave Ethan sexy eyes. "this?"

 Ethan looked away and tried so hard not to fall for Tyler's game. he returned to his painting and tried to focus on not messing up the colors. Then he heard Tyler's feet walk closer to him and Ethan looked away from his painting to suddenly see Tyler looking down at him and his crotch directly in his face.

  "You seem distracted, babe, need help concentrating?" Tyler asked. Ethan stared up at him before he fell off his seat and onto his knees.

  "Good Boy." Tyler whispered...

 But then Ethan heard a knock on his front door and he snapped back into reality.

 Ethan was sitting on his seat, string at the empty canvas when he heard the knock. He stood up and walked to the door, opening it to reveal Tyler in a regular T-Shirt and a pair of jeans. 

  "Hey. So why exactly do I have to get naked?" Tyler asked as he walked in curiously. Ethan shut the door behind him in a daze and looked Tyler up and down. "Is something... wrong?" Tyler asked seeing Ethan gawk at him.

  "You're not wearing ribbon underwear." Ethan stated plainly. Tyler raised an eyebrow. 

  "Are we talking about Mark's?"

 Ethan pinched himself wondering if this was a dream or what. Realizing nothing had changed, Ethan analyzed Tyler one last time before he shook his head.

  "So... why am I getting na-"

  "Nevermind. Change of plans. Let's just go eat dinner." Ethan said as he went into his room to change his shirt and grab a jacket.

  "Are you sure? Cause we totally have time to-" Ethan stopped Tyler's sentence with a kiss that he strained because he was on his tip-toes. Tyler looked down at Ethan in surprise, followed by his smirk. "Alright. Fine. But you have to tell me what changed your mind."

  Making their way to the nearest restaurant with a drive-thru, Ethan recounted his "dream" to Tyler of what he thought happened. Once they returned to Ethan's apartment, they had changed subject at that point and were laughing and giggling once they showed up to Ethan's front door.

  "Well... this was nice." Ethan said. 

  "yeah... it was." They looked at each other as Tyler leaned down to kiss Ethan. They held the kiss for a good few seconds before Ethan broke it to open his door. Once he stepped inside his door, Tyler pushed them right through and closed it shut behind them.

  "Ty, what are you-." A finger was raised to Ethan's lips to silence him and before he knew it, Tyler was taking off his shirt.

  " _Bonjour, monsieur"_ Tyler growled before he lifted Ethan off his feet and carried him to his bedroom where Tyler taught a whole different meaning to the term 'painting'. 

*wink*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eenie, Meeny, Miney, Mo,  
> Guess who is a S T E A M Y H O E


	9. He Was Okay...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Requested thru my Tumblr]  
> While Tyler's away, he gets a call from Ethan in the middle of an Earthquake scared out of his mind. Tyler attempts to soothe him and comfort him through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS ENDED UP BEING A LOT SADDER THAN I INTENDED OML SORRRYYYY

 Tyler had been traveling, visiting family and just having a relatively nice vacation. He hadn’t realized how long it had been since he had been stress free until he had left L.A. Although he knew he’d see Ethan in a few days because he’d be coming for Indy Popcon, it felt like it had been forever since he had last seen the blue boy. 

 Coincidentally, Tyler heard his phone ring upon thinking about Ethan. He checked the Caller ID to see it was ‘Baby Boy Blue’ calling. Immediately, Tyler unlocked the phone.

  “Ethan?”

  _“Tyler?!”_

  “Hey! What’s up, I was just thinking abo--”

  “ _Tyler! Th-there’s books flying a-and Mark got trapped underneath a-and Kathryn. Oh god. Oh god where’s Kathryn!_ ” Ethan shouted over the phone. 

  “Ethan, Ethan. Slow down,” Tyler replied, worried about Ethan’s shouting, “what’s wrong? What’s going on?”

  “ _Tyler there’s an earthquake and e-e-everything’s shaking and I c-can’t. AMY WHERE’S KATHRYN?!_ ” Ethan shouted in the background, “ _WHERE’S MARK?!_ ”

  “Ethan, babe, slow down. there’s an earthquake? What?”

 Tyler’s mother entered the room and beckoned him to follow her into the living room where the news channel was on. Following her awhile listening to Ethan’s distressed panicking over the phone and what was on the TV made Tyler’s heart drop. 

 An intense earthquake had spread along most of the southwest coast. A few have been confirmed injured although the earthquake supposedly isn’t strong enough to cause any damage.

  “ _Tyler... i’m scared,_ ” Ethan whispered, the rumbling in the background suddenly stopping, " _I don’t want to die, Ty. I’m not ready. I’m not ready to die._ ” 

  “Hey, hey. You won’t. Eth, you’ll be fine. It’ll be fine. Just take a deep breath with me. Take a deep brea--”

  “ _Do you know how many people die in earthquakes?_ ” Ethan asked, “ _I don’t know for sure but all I know is that I don’t want to. I don’t want the earth to swallow me up. I don’t want to._ ” 

 Now he could clearly hear the utter terror in Ethan’s voice. The little whimper Ethan would make every time before he’d begin to cry. It tore at Tyler’s heart strings. It made Tyler want to just teleport and be there to hold him so that he would’t cry.

  “Ethan, you won’t. The news says that it’s a small earthquake and that everything will be alright. Just keep everyone together. Get down and be careful for any debris.” Tyler replied, hoping to calm the other boy down.

  “ _Please stay on the phone. D-don’t leave me like the rest of them. Please don’t leave me,_ ” Ethan whispered choking back tears. At this, Tyler furrowed his brow.

  “Wait what? What do you mean ‘like the rest of them’?”

  “ _Amy went to help Mark b-because the book case f-fell and I don’t know where Kathryn is or Chica o-or Mark and. Ty, I’m so scared._ ”

 Tyler shushed Ethan, whispering soothing words into the phone as he left his family in the living room and stood in the hallway where he could speak privately.

  “It’s okay, baby, it’s okay. I’m here. I won’t leave you. I’d never leave you. Just remember, in a few days we’ll see each other and I’ll be with you,” Tyler whispered, “I want you to hug yourself alright? Curl into a ball and just hug yourself.”

 A shuffling from the other side of the phone indicated Ethan was following his instructions. 

  “Now just think that i’m hugging you. I’m right there with you. Here my voice? It’s like i’m there, don’t worry, Eth.”

 Ethan murmured in agreement and seemed to take deep, shuttering breaths. 

  “You are my sunshine... My only sunshine...”

  “ _You make me happy... when skies are gray..._ ”

  “ **You are my sunshine...** ”

  “ _My only sunshine..._ ”

  “ **So please...** _**don’t take my sunshine awa--**_ ”

 A crash on Ethan’s end of the phone rang into Tyler’s ears. Tyler called out for him but got no reply. When Tyler began to panic, the call ended and Tyler felt his eyes brim with tears. He tried calling Mark and Amy but nobody answered.

 His four friends were radio silent for an entire week. Not a single YouTube video was posted on Mark or Ethan’s channels. Fans began to become worried sending hashtags and SOS messages. It wasn’t until Tyler figured he should get a plane ticket that someone finally uploaded a video.

 It was Mark. He looked completely wrecked. His face covered in soot and eyes drooping from exhaustion that he weakly did his intro.

  “ _As... many of you know by now, there was an earthquake and L.A. and many other cities were hit pretty badly. I’m fine, we’re fine it’s just..._ ” Mark paused for a second before he keeled over, his face out of view as he suddenly sobbed, then he rose his head and his eyes were stinging from tears, “ _we’re not sure where Ethan is. A-and I got hurt. Kathryn got hurt and it's just--_ ”

 Tyler’s heart dropped and he felt the light in him starting to become dull.

  “M _y leg’s pretty fucked up. Kathryn got a concussion. Amy was safe, thank God. Tyler’s out East so he’s-- he’s fine._ ” Mark looked extremely weak and it made Tyler suddenly become angry. 

  “WHY AREN’T YOU LOOKING FOR ETHAN?!” Tyler shouted at the computer screen, knowing damn well Mark couldn’t hear him because it was just a YouTube video and not a Skype call. Tyler tossed his computer off his desk and held his head in his hands, his mind swirling and heart aching. 

  Tyler reached for his phone and tried dialing somebody. Anybody. He dialed Ethan’s number on instinct. 

 One ring...

 Two rings...

 A third...

  “ _Hello?_ ”

  “Ethan? Oh thank God you’re alrig--”

  “ _haha, i’m not at the phone right now. Please leave a message and i’ll get back to you._ ” His voicemail spoke followed by a beep. 

 Tyler’s heart sank even lower. He didn’t leave his room for the rest of the day. He refused to eat. He laid in bed and cried into his pillow, praying and praying to whichever God would listen that Ethan would be alright. His eyes were puffy from his tears and his head hurt like a bitch. He decided to rest, hoping that he’d wake up and it was all some crazy dream.

 That wasn’t the case. Immediately after waking up, Tyler checked the comments to see hundreds of hashtags and apologies and concerned messages from fans. Most of them were for Mark and the team. He only saw a few that were concerned about Ethan or Amy or Kathryn specifically. He chuckled at seeing some for Chica.

 Tyler’s heart fell deeper and deeper into his devoid state of mind when he heard his phone ring, clattered somewhere on the floor. Upon reaching it, he saw Mark was calling. His heart grew furious and he answered suddenly unsure of what to say.

  “ _Tyler? Tyler if this is you I need to tell you--_ ”

  “Tell me what? Huh? I called hundreds of times Mark. HUNDREDS. And you couldn’t bother answering. I had to find out through your fucking YouTube video. Where’s Amy? Where’s Kathryn? Chica?” Tyler spat out, “Where’s Ethan?” the last bit was whispered, suddenly afraid of getting an answer. “Mark I have been worried sick and I don’t know what the situation is back there but you guys weren’t the only ones hit. And Ethan had called m in the middle of everything and he was scared out of his mind and then the call ended and I don’t know what happe--”

  “ _They found Ethan... Tyler..._ ” Mark croaked out. They? Who was they? If someone found Ethan then-- 

 Tyler’s heart sank even further.

  “W-what?”

  “ _They found Ethan. about a mile from the house. He was buried underneath shit ton of rubble._ ”

  “a-and is he,” he couldn’t bring himself to say it, “...dead?”

 There was a beat of silence and a huff of breath from Mark’s end of the line.

  “ _No._ ” Tyler’s heart began to lift itself. “ _He’s alive. He asked to see you, Tyler. He’s going to see you. We all are._ ” 

Tyler’s sudden despair began to fade away the longer he spoke with Mark. The entire story, the entire detailed explanation that was the hell they had been through. And Tyler had hope. and happiness. He was so happy they were all okay. He was happy Ethan was okay...

 He was okay...


	10. ...Until He Wasn't...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of "He Was Okay..."  
> After the earthquake, Ethan and Amy recount their sides of their experience to Mark, Tyler, and Kathryn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOO Just to clarify, the story shifts between present and past. As well as Amy + Ethan's POVs so i'll make that aware by subtle details. Try not to get confused k thanks byyyeee

 The door swung open easily when Mark unlocked it. No furniture had looked broken except for the lights hanging in the kitchen. Mark and Amy carefully checked upstairs to see minor objects hanging on the walls and such had been knocked off. Tyler checked out the pool to see plenty of lawn chairs, tree leaves and even some tiles from the roof had landed in the water. 

 They all met back inside to sit on the sofa, Mark elevated his cast onto the coffee table and Kathryn parked Ethan and his wheelchair right next to the seat Tyler pulled out for himself. 

  "So... can you tell us what happened?" Mark asked, looking at Amy, Kathryn and Ethan.

  "Well... I got knocked out so I can't really--" Kathryn had begun to say before Mark nodded his head.

 Kathryn quietly shifted on the couch to look at Amy who stared at Ethan with a sympathetic face.

  "It started as a normal day. We were just working, right? Until it wasn't..." Amy explained.

  "Until nothing was okay..." Ethan added.

* * *

 

 Amy had been discussing with Mark about fan mail and such while Kathryn and Ethan edited videos. Chica was sleeping on the ground beside Ethan when they felt the first shock. The rumble. The way they shook with the room.

 The two editors shrugged off their headphones and looked up at the ceiling curiously as Amy and Mark looked around the room. Chica began to bark wildly and whimpered and whined as he pawed at her own nose. Chica had been acting strangely for the past few days for no apparent reason at all. 

  "What in the hell-" Mark began to say when the next shock woke them up. The computers clattered on the desk, the books on their bookshelf began to clatter wildly. Everyone in the room looked at one another thinking the exact same thing.

 Earthquake.

 "Let's get outside. Hurry." Mark beckoned as he began to search frantically for things he figured he could carry. Chica had already bolted downstairs and Kathryn chased after the dog. Ethan stood up and began to panic. He always feared earthquakes. There weren't any in Maine, that's why he was always hesitant coming to L.A. in the first place.

  "Mark! We have to get outside!" Amy exclaimed as she tried pulling him.

  "Hold on! Hold on! I just need to get a few things!" Mark shouted as he searched frantically under the desks and around the room. Ethan was making his way downstairs when he felt an even bigger quake shake his entire body. He lost his balance, tumbling down the stairs. That's when he panicked. His breathing grew faster. He looked out the door to see Kathryn lying in the street, seemingly not moving. Chica was gone. 

 Mark's apparent shouting led Ethan to idiotically clamber back up the stairs to see Mark and Amy holding the bookshelf as it began to toppled over. A few books had fallen but the rest remained on the actual shelves. The shaking began to subside and his heart was still beating like a wild animal's. 

  "Ethan you need to get outsi-" Amy began to say before another tremble harder than the last one cut off her words. Ethan, on the edge of stairs, fell backwards, rolling back down with more force. 

 He couldn't hear anything but the rumbling of the world around them and the ringing that pierced through like a knife. His eyes focused on the rest of the room. The lights were flickering until they began to dull. Dirt fell from the ceiling like an ancient tomb. Ethan was slowly making his way back the stairs to see Mark had been taken down by the bookshelf. His upper body was covered in books. His head and arms seemed to be the only thing peeking out. Amy was shouting and sobbing as she pushed past Ethan, accidentally slamming him into the wall as she sprinted down the stairs. 

 Ethan was frozen until he wasn't. With the more trembles that ran through the room, Ethan made his way over to Mark to try and take off as many books as possible.

  "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, Mark. Please wake up. Oh God oh God please don't be dead." Ethan stuttered incoherently before he heard something in the back of his mind.

_What if sitting here kills me? What then? Am I ready to die?_

 The thought shook Ethan to his core and he tensed up. His body paralyzed in fear at the idea and he heard Mark groan underneath. For some unknown reason, it startled Ethan and he dropped the large book he had in his hands back on Mark's head. He panicked even further.

  "Oh shit. oh shit I killed him. I killed Markiplier. Oh, my god. Oh my god  ohmygodohmygodohmyGOD." Ethan exclaimed as he stood up and backed away from mark like he was vermin. His heart was beating faster than ever. He couldn't feel himself breathe. His neck hurt. His knees. He fell to the ground.

_Go outside or stay in the center of the room. Duck underneath any sturdy furniture._

 That was his plan. ?1crawled his way down the stairs and noticed that the door seemed to be blocked on the outside. He crawled into the small space in the middle of the room and he held himself in a little ball. 

 Tyler. He had to call Tyler.

It seemed like he did it without thinking and the next second he heard his voice.

  " _Ethan?_ "

  "Tyler?!"

  " _Hey! What's up, I was just thinking abo--_ "

  "Tyler! Th-there’s books flying a-and Mark got trapped underneath a-and Kathryn. Oh god. Oh god where’s Kathryn!” Ethan shouted over the phone. He remembered she was outside.

 _Dead. Just like you'll be._  He thought to himself, panicking even further.

  " _Ethan, Ethan. Slow down. What's wrong? What's going on?_ " Tyler's soothing voice said. Ethan put the phone down and laughed a little. Tyler had no idea and it made Ethan feel insane. Maybe he was. He couldn't tell.

  "Tyler there's an earthquake and e-e-everything's shaking and I c-can't-" Ethan replied, when a sudden thought came to him. "AMY WHERE'S KATHRYN?! WHERE'S MARK?!"

 _Kathryn's outside. Mark's knocked out,_  the rational side of Ethan's brain deduced this. 

  " _Ethan, babe, slow down. There's an earthquake? what?_ " Tyler asked over the phone. 

 The rumbling subsides once more before it rose again just as hard. Ethan whimpered and dropped the phone on accident. He was trembling just as hard as the earth below him and he couldn't stopped. In the darkness, the only light source being the bright orange glow that shined from the door, Ethan struggled to find the phone before putting it back up to his ear.

  "T-Tyler... I'm scared. I don’t want to die, Ty. I’m not ready. I’m not ready to die." Ethan whispered, feeling tears begin to fill in his eyes. His hairs rose on his arms and back of his neck. He looked around the small room and felt the walls were closing in. He muted everything else but his breathing. He tried to breathe but he couldn't. Tyler's voice was just a noise in the background. “Do you know how many people die in earthquakes?” Ethan asked, “I don’t know for sure but all I know is that I don’t want to. I don’t want the earth to swallow me up. I don’t want to.”

 Ethan's voice whimpered. He hated when he did that. Always whimpering weakly before he'd cry. He didn't want Tyler to think he was scared, but all bets are off at this point.

* * *

 

  "You don't have to tell us if you're uncomfortable," Tyler said immediately, resting a hand on Ethan's damaged knee softly. Ethan looked at Tyler's concerned blue eyes. He hadn't realized he was crying in the middle of his story. He blinked to let the tears fall off his lashes and wiped weakly at them. Mark was paying close attention while Amy hugged herself, staring at the coffee table guiltily.

  "I-i'm fine. I'm fine," Ethan whispered, his voice slightly cracking. Tyler looked over at Amy.

  "H-how about you-" Tyler cleared his throat, "-how about you go Amy? Give Ethan a little... a little break?"

 Amy nodded her head slowly and she unwrapped her arms from hugging at her stomach to tightly.

 "So just like Ethan said, I had left Mark behind because... because I don't know! I just panicked. And I felt... I felt like at least Mark would be fairly safe under all those books and I figured if I could run-" Mark intertwined their hands together but she untangled them, suddenly tearing up with guilt, "-If I could've run and maybe get some help or something. And I... I never did and- Mark I am so sorry. Please understand--" Amy explained, looking over at Mark on the last bit.

  "Amy, Amy. Shh, it's fine," Mark said as he hugged her temporarily before letting go and wiping her tears, "it's alright."

 Amy took a second to recover before she let out a sigh and looked back at the others.

  "So I ran..."

* * *

 

 She ran as far as she could. After exiting the office, she took note of Kathryn laying on the ground and blood glistened against her hair. Amy gasped in horror and began to stumble away. She made her way toward the street where she knew it'd be safe. She looked around, feeling useless and frightened out of her mind. Amy heard Chica's familiar bark in the distance. She saw the dog barking like crazy toward a car where two people were currently trapped. Amy made her way, carefully with the ground quaking below her, toward them.

 She took note of the sound of a baby crying in the background. Amy made her way closer to the car and noticed it was a couple with a child. They seemed to be shielding the baby underneath them inside. Amy tried opening a door but it wouldn't budge. The man inside shouted that they were stuck. Chica kept barking.

 The sun was beginning to set and it felt like her entire world was falling apart. Her head spun and her heart felt heavy. If she couldn't save Mark, she might as well save somebody else. Amy looked around and saw rocks bouncing wildly. Then the earth began to settle slowly. Amy let out a sigh before another aftershock soon hit and she lost her balance, slamming into the car and her head making a loud crack against the window of the back seat. Amy groaned, holding her head as it throbbed with pain.

 She looked back at the car and suddenly had an idea. She slowly rose and looked around, grabbing a rock she saw she threw it against the glass until it broke. 

  "Hand me the baby!" Amy shouted, looking at the couple's frightened stares, "goddammit hand me the baby and then you two can crawl out!"

 The wife complied and handed the baby through the broken window to Amy who cradled it in her arms. The wife then exited through the window, cutting her elbow on some glass. The husband soon followed and they all crouched in the middle of the street. Amy handed the child back to the parents.

  "T-thank you. Thank you so much," the wife said looking at Amy with sympathy. She nodded her head and head Chica next to her until the rumbling stopped. But it hadn't. It seemed to come back in waves and she sat there doing nothing. After a while, they slowed down and the earth finally stood still.She saw dust settling that plowed from where the office was.

 She prayed it hadn't collapsed on Mark. She prayed.

  "I have to go," Amy muttered as she ran, Chica following her as she went back in the direction of the office. She turned the corner and her worries were confirmed. The building seemingly collapsed. The top half had crumbled and the door was blocked. Amy saw Kathryn lying on the ground still. Chica barked and headed toward Kathryn, licking at her head. Amy fell to her knees and stared. Stared in horror.

 A figure rose from the rubble, and her heart immediately hoped for Mark. It was Ethan.

 She watched as he crawled out, limping weakly as he held himself against the wall. They made eye contact. Amy stared at him. Ethan stared at her. He reached out a hand and she stood up. But she didn't grow closer. In fact, she walked away. She called for Chica who made her way towards Ethan before slowly bounding back to Amy.

  "Amy?" Ethan called out, "Amy, please.." she could hear him in the distance, over the sirens, "Amy please!" he begged.

 Amy turned around and made her way back down the street. She saw a firetruck further ahead, dealing with the family probably, and she made her way in a walking pace toward the firetruck. She didn't look back. Why couldn't she? Why was she being so cruel. Ethan was her friend.

 _He let Mark get crushed by the bookcase..._ her conscious told her. Yeah, that's why. She convinced herself it was this that made her turn back. But deep down she knew. She just knew...

_You're selfish._

* * *

 

 _"_ And who was it that you saw appear from the rubble?" Kathryn asked, looking at Amy curiously. Amy had paused there. She blinked and stared back at Kathryn.

  "I-it was nobody. It was just a dust cloud... I was seeing things," Amy replied, glancing at Ethan who stared at her with his nostrils flaring and tears welling up.

  "Ethan... did you see Amy when you crawled out of the rubble?" Tyler asked, brows furrowed, feeling like something wasn't making sense.

 Ethan shook his head as he stared at Amy. He turned his attention back to Tyler. Amy looked over at Ethan, praying that she hadn't just screwed herself over by lying.

  "No. I didn't see anybody. I just... made my way blindly down the streets and eventually passed out."

 Amy rose her head and stared at Ethan. Her eyes welled up and Ethan stared back at her.

  "Thank...  _God_... that we both ended up safe," Ethan said, voice quivering in anger in the middle of his sentence. 

 The group sat in silence, taking in what they were just told.

  "Yeah... thank God," Amy whispered, her stomach dropping as she realized the mistake she made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got enough people to persuade me to write it from different POVs so yeaayayyy


	11. ...But Eventually He Healed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Continuation of "He Was Okay..." and "...Until He Wasn't..."]  
> Amy went through hell coping with her decisions, Ethan's nightmares slowly get better, Kathryn comes to a conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to LissaWho5 for inspiring me for this new addition. Thank her for this beautiful prompt.

 Ethan would wake up in the middle of the nights, kicking and screaming. His body trembled violently each time, and each time he felt he was back in his past. His ears would feel like they were ringing, the dust filling his lungs. He'd look at the foot of his bed and hallucinate Mark, Amy, Kathryn, even Tyler just laying in a pile buried in rubble. His heart would racing and he'd be covered in cold sweat.

 And each night, Tyler would jolt awake and hold Ethan tightly against his chest. He'd just hold him there. Shushing hi, whispering to him.

  "It's fine, Eth. It's fine. You're fine, baby, don't cry. Shh shh shh, don't cry. It's okay..." Tyler would always whisper reassuringly. Ethan would feel better. After a while, Tyler would check in and ask Ethan if he's ready to sleep again. They'd lay back down, Ethan clinging onto Tyler's arm and curling up to feel safe.

 These were Ethan's nights ever since.

 Amy was a different story. She rarely had nightmares in general. Her problem was violent flashbacks. She could simply just be sitting on the couch when all of a sudden she'd blink and her eyes would open up to the same atmosphere as the day of the earthquake. Like some cliche disaster movie when the sky was a pale orange, fires and smoke would raise in the distance, buildings crumbled all around her. She'd look to her right and see the family crushed underneath their own car. She'd look to her left and see Mark struggling with the bookcase before collapsing. She'd look in front and see Kathryn back on the ground motionless.

  "Why did you leave me there, Amy?" she'd hear. 

_Don't look back. Don't look back. Don't look back._

  "Why, Amy. WHY?!" Ethan shouted, spinning her forcefully until she'd face a bloodied Ethan. His leg twisted in a disgusting position and his face covered in soot and blood. "Why would you leave me there to die..."

 She'd wake up from the flashback and find herself on the floor of her living room, the room suddenly a disaster. She'd curl into a ball and start to shake with her sobs.

These were their nights. This was their personal hell.

* * *

 

  They were in their new office. It was still under construction because of a few complications but it was almost as good as new, minus the refreshed drywall and ugly lamp lights that were strung around the room. Pamela helped them build themselves back up. Surprisingly, only a few pieces of equipment were completely destroyed. The rest seemed fairly intact and usable. Mark replaced many things and Pamela helped contract them some builders and re-modelers.  

 Mark finally got the ugly cast off and now wore a more flexible, breathable one along with crutches. Ethan was still wheelchair bound, but he got around just fine. They even installed a temporary chair lift up the stairs for Ethan and Mark's sake. 

  "Tyler, could you help me figure something out?" Kathryn asked, her head bandage-free. Tyler walked over and sat next to her, hearing her explain her problem. Ethan was sitting in the corner of the room in his wheelchair, making slow progress as he edited. He forgot to take his medication that morning and his head and body ached like hell. He glanced over at Amy who had been staring before she glanced back down with a sigh as she continued working on something on her tablet.

  "Everything alright?" Mark asked, nudging Amy playfully. She gave him the fakest of smiles that convinced him she was fine. Mark smiled back and continued on whatever he was working on on his own computer. Her smile faded as she went back to her tablet. She was looking up coping mechanisms for PTSD victims. She was coming up blank since she didn't comprehend everything she read. She'd read the same paragraph six times before she actually understood it. 

 The group was normally quiet. The ambiance was calm. Until Amy closed her eyes for a split second and opened them to see the room like at the beginning. It was crumbling. Lights swinging wildly, the bookcase fallen over. She saw Mark trapped underneath, she reached down to help and tried to tug and tug and tug. She began to scream. Scream for help. Ethan. Kathryn. Tyler. Anybody. She tugged at his arm weakly and she couldn't do anything. She apologized and sobbed and she couldn't move. Mark was stuck. She was stuck. And now she was pinned underneath and Mark stared at her.

  "Don't look back, right Amy?" he said, voice distorted and dry, "wake up, Amy. This is the real world. This is all your fault. wake up," he spat in her face, her breathing restricted as she lay there useless, "Wake up."

 Her eyes squeezed tightly and opened them again to see Mark crouching underneath the desk looking at her with worry. 

  "Amy? Are you alright?" Mark asked. Everyone was staring at her. She was hidden underneath the desk with her tablet tossed to the side, filled with scribbled words. She slowly rose from underneath the desk and was followed by everyone's concerned expressions. Amy looked at Ethan, his face filled with something similar to distaste. He smirked before looking back at his computer and continued to edit. 

  "I-i need some air," she announced bluntly as she quickly walked downstairs and out of the office.

 Mark and Tyler looked at each other thinking the same thing. He reached for Amy's tablet to see three words scribbled wildly all over whatever she was working on:

_**Can't Look Back. Can't Look Back. Can't. Look. Back.** _

* * *

 

 Ethan's favorite spot to sit and think was on the patio of Tyler's house. He wheeled himself out there to just sit there and think. Meditate. Pray. Anything to get him to forget. Forget his pain. Forget his worries. His fears.

 So it was no surprise that Tyler had found him there when he returned from getting their dinner.

 Ethan's blue hair had faded to a dull grey. His eyes were glassy and stared at the trees that surrounded. His face sagged with sleepless nights. He looked over worked. Overdone. It pained the older man to see him like this.

  "Dinner's ready," Tyler said, leaning against the doorway outside. Ethan's stare shifted and he turned his head to look at the floor. It then changed to look at Tyler.

  "Do you..." He was unsure of what to say, Tyler's interest suddenly peaked.

  "Do I what?" Ethan was taken aback by Tyler's response and he closed his mouth in thought. Then he opened it again.

  "Do you... love me?" Ethan asked. Tyler's brows furrowed and he knelt next to Ethan's chair.

  "Of course I do. With all my heart."

 Ethan nodded his head. Without another word, Ethan took off his parking lever and wheeled around Tyler to enter the house. Tyler, confused and concerned, followed Ethan inside.

 Their dinner was quiet. Too quiet, in fact. Usually they'd make some small talk, most of it from Tyler's end. But now... it was just quiet. It made Tyler uncomfortable. Ethan quietly picked at his food before setting his plastic fork down and letting out a quiet sigh.

  "Something wrong with the rice?" Tyler asked, looking at Ethan. The other shrugged weakly. Tyler's concern grew as he asked, "Ethan... you've been acting strange all day. Are you sure you're alright?"

 Ethan chuckled right after a scoff, "I'm bound to a fucking wheelchair for God-knows how long. My best friend loves me. My boss barely even speaks to me. Kathryn always pities me. Amy's-" Ethan let out a stuttered laugh as he grabbed his fork and began aggressively poking at his food, "- Amy's just peachy. Of course, I'm fine Tyler," Ethan said, voice raising.

  "Ethan..." Tyler tried to say before Ethan flicked his food at Tyler's face. He smacked his plate of food off the table, the contents spilling onto the tile floor as Ethan grabbed his glass of water.

  "I'm just  _FUCKING FANTASTIC,"_ Ethan shouted as he threw his glass at Tyler's head, barely missing when he ducked. The glass shattered against the cupboards behind him and the water dribbled off the counter. 

 Ethan's eyes were shining from tears forming. Tyler was afraid, and it apparently showed, as he slowly turned in his chair to look at the glass shards splattered all across. He looked back at Ethan who had his head in his hands on the table. He sniffled.

  "Eth... please--"

  " Please what, Ty?! What could you possibly want from me?! My love?! I don't have any to _give!_ I don't love you! I don't love _anything_! I don't love! I'm horrible. I'm _vermin_. Just throw me away, goddamit!" Ethan shouted, his face red and full of rage, "Just leave me alone!"

 Ethan attempted to push himself off his chair and leave but all he did was crumble next to the table and fall flat against the floor. He sobbed as he lay there, pounding his fist against the floor in frustration.

 Tyler looked down at Ethan, his heart and soul aching. He'd never seen Ethan like this. Never. Did he really mean what he said? Did Ethan love him? Or not?

  "Ethan I--" He what? Tyler didn't know what to say. He wanted to cry with him. Scream about how unfair the world was to his precious blue boy and how all he wanted was to keep him safe. Keep him loved. Happy. He couldn't figure out what to say. "I-i'm so sorry," Tyler said, voice shaking.

 Ethan turned his head to look at Tyler, confused from his apology.

  "I'm sorry for-for not being there. I'm sorry about your knee and legs. I'm sorry about-about not being able to love you correctly. I... I can't tell you how sorry I am. Right now I could care less if you love me or not. Hate me for all I care, but please just... just let me help you," Tyler said, voice breaking as he sunk down onto the floor to sit next to Ethan, "I just want you to feel... feel safe. And I can't even do that. I can't do anything because i'm horrible. That's it. _I'm_ the monster and all i'm doing is hurting y-you."

 Tyler felt tears hit his eyes and he tried to stop himself but they slowly spilled down his cheeks.

 Ethan was looking at Tyler, his once raging feeling now gone to one of utter regret. He didn't mean to be so rude. He made the man cry. He made the man he loved, the man that cared for him, protected him, gave up so much for him... cry.

 They were on the kitchen floor for a while, the water that was once dripping now dry. Ethan eventually struggled sitting up, crawling toward Tyler who lay on the floor, tear ducts spent. His face frozen and still. Ethan hugged him to his chest just like he would on bad nights.

  "It's okay..." Ethan whispered, caressing his fingers through Tyler's hair, "Shh... shh... I've got you," Ethan whispered as he looked down at Tyler and his sapphire blue eyes, "I shouldn't have... thrown shit and gotten angry I'm just... pissed at the world. The universe. I do love you. I do. And I appreciate all you've done."

 Tyler slowly rose from Ethan's embraced and sat up, maintaining eye contact as he did so. 

  "I know, baby. I know," Tyler whispered as he slowly butt their heads together, feeling each other's presence in that moment. Tyler took a sharp inhale and opened his eyes to see Ethan's puffy ones, "Want to go get the bath ready? I can clean up here."

 Ethan shook his head, "I'll clean. You get the bath. I'll be fine, I promise."

 Tyler let out a breath and nodded, knowing arguing wouldn't do either of them any good. He helped Ethan back onto his wheelchair and handed him the broom and dust pan. Tyler stumbled slightly as he made his way to the hallway that led to the bathroom. Ethan slowly rolled around, sweeping it all carefully, each grain of rice, each piece of chicken from the floor. The glass he was careful and attentive with. He made his way to the trash where dumped the pan's contents and wheeled back to wipe the table with a wet cloth. 

 The sound of water running and a loud squeak announcing it was finished meant Tyler would come for him any second. Ethan wheeled himself back to the patio to look at the sun already completely setting. The sky was turning dark, pink clouds dotting the sky. He took in a deep breath and lived in the moment. He felt Tyler's warm hands curl on his shoulders, affirming his presence. 

  "You ready?" He whispered. Ethan nodded his head.

 He helped Ethan strip and he himself stripped as they both sank into the warm water. Tyler even lit a few candles to lighten the mood. Ethan couldn't dare look at his own scars. Tyler helped bend Ethan's knee closer to his chest so he could kiss it. Each small kiss on each staple. Ethan switched their positions, his back against Tyler's chest and they sat there, soaking in the water. Tyler rubbed Ethan's scars, tracing them carefully and Ethan felt it was quite comforting. 

 Ethan missed these moments. Just the two of them, enjoying each other's company. God, he loved it. Tyler placed a kiss on his shoulder.

  "I love you. You get that, right?" Tyler asked. Ethan nodded his head.

  "Yeah, I know. I love you. I really do, what I said earlier-"

  "Shh, it doesn't matter. I know. I know," Tyler interrupted, placing his chin in Ethan's collarbone and kissing his neck once. "We'll heal."

 Ethan nodded his head. This time, he believed Tyler. 

 And eventually... he did. He did heal.

 He was never the same after that... but he was okay.

 They all were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried writing this. Fml


	12. Road Tripp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [NSFW WARNING]
> 
> Teamiplier's off for a road trip and there's not a lot of room left, so Ethan's got to hop onto Tyler. And oh boy is it a bumpy ride...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW WARNING  
> NSFW WARNING  
> NSFW WARNING  
> your welcum

 The amount of luggage they had was almost surreal, yet again they could have rented an SUV for this trip instead of taking Kathryn's small car.

  "Look, i'm willing to waste my miles and take you guys all the way to Yellowstone. SO unless you want to take Amy's car, I suggest you get in the car and pray I don't throw us off the interstate." Nobody had ever seen or heard Kathryn raise her voice. Mark and Ethan lowered their heads like children caught messing around.

  "Sorry, Kat," they said in unison. Kathryn returned to her usual jolly self and turned around in her seat. She started the car and off they went.

  "My car isn't _that_ bad..." Amy mumbled in the passenger seat.

  "Of course not, it's only a few years older than mine though and it sounds like a dying cow whenever it turns on."

 Although the trunk was big enough for all their luggage, Mark insisted on keeping Chica in the back with a few other bags, the rest were stockpiled in the middle and Mark sat on one end while Ethan sat on Tyler's lap on the other. The road trip began as all other road trips would: shitty singalongs, Disney singalongs, someone complaining about the heat, someone complaining about the windows being rolled down, and then someone occasionally whispering "I have to pee".

 Mark kept to himself and cracked jokes the entire time. Amy busied herself on keeping Kathryn going in the right direction based on the map. Ethan and Tyler, however, were busy with their own dilemma. You see, the road was occasionally bumpy and at some point it got extremely bumpy. Ethan accidentally kept grinding against Tyler who just tried not to pop a boner. And welp, he did.

  "You guys okay? If you want I can take Ethan off your hands for a while," Mark suggested. Tyler was about to agree before Ethan declined.

  "No, let Tyler face his punishment. He said he can handle my bony ass the entire ride so he'll get to--" Then a small bump and Ethan suddenly felt Tyler's hard on riding against his thigh. "h-he'll get to.. deal with me."

 Mark raised an eyebrow, shrugging. Tyler groaned and tried no to move as much. The rest of the ride seemed almost dreadful. They took one pit stop earlier and they were about to approach their second one. This time for bathroom breaks and snacks. The second Kathryn parked the car, Tyler threw open the door and practically launched Ethan out. He sprinted to the bathroom and looked down at his jeans, his dick clearly visible. He couldn't decide how to handle it. Was he seriously just going to wank one at a gas station? The option was plausible. He heard the door knock and he flushed the toilet for emphasis. He walked out and saw Ethan enter with a smirk.

 Seconds later, his phone buzzed three times as he searched for snacks. As he paid at the counter, he checked his phone and opened it seeing three extremely revealing pictures of Ethan. One had him biting his lip, holding up his shirt with his hand revealing his upper body. The next was of his and visibly grasping onto his dick through his underwear, and the last picture was Ethan kneeling on the ground with his tongue out. Tyler paid for his items and the cashier raised an eyebrow at him.

  "Are you sure you don't want a pack of condoms too?" She asked. Tyler left the register, flustered and the woman laughed.

 When Tyler made it back to the car, Ethan was talking like he hadn't just sent Tyler the most teasing pics ever. Tyler took his seat and Ethan climbed onto his lap. He had softened, but Ethan grinded against him purposefully when he closed the door.

  "Ready gang?" Kathryn asked before turning on the car and continuing on. They had two more stops to go before they'd reach the hotel. The ride was dreadful. On every bump, Ethan would slide against Tyler's strong chest and mutter an apology with a wink or a bite in his lip. After the second stop, in which Tyler realized he had jizzed his pants on accident, Tyler knew this was war.

 Once they started going and the radio muffled most noise in the car, Tyler growled in Ethan's ear.

  "Keep this up and you'll regret it when we get to our room." Ethan took it as a challenge and even went riskier. At some point he moaned, only so that Tyler could hear. Tyler slid a hand and pinched Ethan's ass. Ethan would retaliate by slamming back down on Tyler after a particularly hard pothole. Tyler would whisper slutty things into Ethan's ear. At that point they were horny messes and everyone else in the car was oblivious. Chica slept through most of the ride and she almost peed the cardboard.

 Once at the hotel, they all agreed on meeting up at the pool in a few hours after settling into their rooms. Tyler and Ethan made it to their shared room, and not at all surprised to see they had only one bed. The second the door shut, Tyler had Ethan pinned against it and grinding against his ass.

  "You think you can get away with that shit," Tyler growled, holding Ethan against the door, "didn't you?"

  "Haha, you can't say you didn't like it," Ethan said before Tyler struck his ass, a small moan erupting.

  "I'm going to use the bathroom and when I come out you better be naked and sexy because you're about to learn a lesson." Tyler strode off and went into the restroom where he pulled out the condoms and lube he bought at the last gas station. Ethan was stripping his clothes off as fast as he could and he laid on the bed, waiting patiently for Tyler to come out. And when he did, he was naked too.

  "Just to be clear, I haven't done any submissive shit in a long time so you're going to have to forgive me if I--"

 Tyler shoved two fingers into Ethan's mouth and he lapped at them. Tyler pulled them back out and swirled the saliva on the tips of his fingers. He looked down at Ethan and grabbed him by his hair and pulled him closer to his face.

  "Pick. My mouth or my cock."

  "Y-you're mouth.. first.." Ethan whimpered before Tyler pulled him into a sloppy kiss. Ethan slid his hand down Tyler's chest and abs, slowly reaching down to trace a finger along his entire length. Tyler pulled his hair and stared at him angrily. 

  "Did I _say_ you can touch my dick?"

  "N-no sir. I'm sorr--" but Tyler shoved Ethan down and forced his face against his cock. Ethan got the message and took the head in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the slit and Tyler physically shook at the feeling. Ethan took more and more down and Tyler grew impatient, thrusting into his mouth to have him gag and cough. "f-fuck you're so thick. Just let me take a breather." Tyler knelt down and looked at Ethan in the eyes.

  "Either you take my cock or i'm nailing you against the window so that everyone can see what a fucking slut you are." Ethan's dick hardened impossibly further. He'd never seen Tyler like this and he loved it.

 Ethan nodded his head and took Tyler into his mouth. The feeling of the hot and wet sensation that was Ethan left Tyler throwing his head back as he hollowed his cheeks and bobbed up and down. Ethan, on his own, swept down and buried his noise on Tyler's pubes. The smell had Ethan almost hypnotized, but he pulled back to get air. Tyler let go of Ethan's hair and pushed him against the bed. Tyler looked appreciatively down at Ethan, like a prize. He smirked down at him and leaned down, bringing him into a slow kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance and all Ethan could do was let Tyler take control. Tyler parted the younger male's legs farther with his knee and he handed Ethan the lube.

  "Prep yourself. Nice and wide so I can see."

  "Yes, Sir." Ethan whispered as he squirted the cold liquid onto his fingers. He coated the first two, but slid one in, opening his legs so Tyler could see from where he stood, giving himself slow strokes. Ethan was familiar to fingering, but usually Tyler would use his fingers. It'd been a while seen Ethan used his own. "A second?" Tyler nodded his head and the burn hit him. He was tight as all hell, but he felt himself slowly loosening whenever he'd scissor himself open. The ring of muscle wouldn't let up and Ethan almost struggled with it. Tyler let out breathes that seemed to match his strokes.

  "Another."

 As demanded, Ethan slipped in a third. His ass was loosening, slowly but surely, and Tyler stared as his fingers disappeared and reappeared as Ethan quickened his pace. The way he'd slide his fingers in and slip them back out and it made Ethan hornier. He started going faster before he felt Tyler's hand hold his wrist still. Tyler looked down at him and Ethan nodded slowly. Tyler grabbed the lube and coated his dick with the condom already on. Ethan bared his ass open and Tyler slowly positioned himself.

  "Remember, if you want me to stop, I'll stop."

  "Fuck me, already," Ethan gasped. Tyler smirked.

  "As you wish."

 Tyler slid his head and already did Ethan feel tight. Tyler slid himself in, inch by inch and Ethan tried not to yelp. The tightness affected Tyler as he seemed to wince as he slid in. When he was buried to the hilt, Ethan let out a breath and Tyler groaned.

  "Shit, did you even open yourself at all?"

  "You're just so- ungh -goddamn thick. Jesus, how do you fit that in your pants."

 Tyler slid out and back in, a slow pace comfortable for the both of them. When Ethan started to get needy and grind back, Tyler went faster and faster to the point where Ethan was slowly moaning. 

 Tyler held Ethan's legs thrown over his shoulders and the sight of Ethan's different expression made him go faster and harder. Tyler leaned closer to kiss Ethan and Ethan let out a moan that he had to slam his hand over his mouth. Tyler found his spot. Tyler slammed in, harder than before and tried to get that moan again, all he got were profanities slurred like none another.

  "You've been thinking about this all day, huh?" Tyler growled, "My fucking cock in your ass, pounding you into oblivion," Tyler muttered as Ethan moaned.

  "F-fuck, Tyler you-you- Oh fuck yes," Ethan moaned as Tyler kept hitting him in his spot.

 Tyler went faster, Ethan felt like he could see spots in his eyes and he hit Tyler's chest to slow down. When he did, Ethan wrapped his arms around Tyler's neck and his legs around his waist. Tyler got the idea and slammed him against the wall before continuing his pace. Ethan's prostate was getting hit right on target with each thrust and he felt like he was close by then.

  "Take my fucking cock, Ethan. God I bet you feel so full. Is this what you wanted Ethan, Is it?" Tyler snapped as Ethan moaned and his eye rolled back into his head. 

  "F-fuck I'm close. I'm gon-gonna--" 

 Tyler stopped his movements and Ethan opened his eyes. Tyler panted and looked Ethan's eyes before he slammed right back in and Ethan almost screamed.

  "If you cum, I swear to God I'll rim your ass until you come again." Tyler threatened. Ethan wasn't taking it as he suddenly splashed thick strips on their chests. Tyler slowed down his movements and Ethan felt like bliss. Tyler tossed Ethan on the ground. Ethan groaned, Tyler pulled him and pushed him against the bed where he began to lick his tongue over his hole.

  " _OH FUCK_ ," Ethan moaned when he felt Tyler spit into his hole and slide his tongue in and out. It tasted vaguely like a syrup with no flavor, most likely the lube, but it didn't stop Tyler from licking Ethan clean. Tyler stood back up and slammed his cock in, pulling entirely out and going back in, leaving Ethan another horny mess. Ethan groaned and Tyler held onto his hips to bruise.

  "This'll teach you a lesson," Tyler growled as he slammed harder and faster. Ethan was moaning his name like it was the only word he knew. When Tyler stuttered, He pulled out. Ethan spun on his knees and slipped off the condom as Tyler stroked the cum out of him. Ethan help open his tongue and Tyler shot into Ethan's face. Cum landing on his eyelashes, chin, nose and tongue, Ethan blinked at Tyler who just stared down in bliss and awe. Tyler knelt down stroked Ethan's still hard cock. Ethan panted and moaned.

 Soon enough, Ethan came again on Tyler's hand, who licked it off while staring directly at Ethan.

  "F-fuck that was so hot," Ethan whispered.

  "You look good with my jizz on your face," Tyler said, winking. Ethan let out a chuckle and swiped it with his hand. He licked it off and Tyler shuddered at the sight.

  "Wanna shower?" Ethan suggested, looking down at their bodies to see they still had Ethan's own seed still on them.

  "Shit... yes.." Tyler mumbled as he helped Ethan up and they made their way to the shower. Ethan realized his swimming trunks won't hide the bruises Tyler's probably left on his hips and he figures he needs to make some elaborate lie. In the shower, Ethan leaves a trail on hickies on Tyler's neck and abs, and now they've both screwed themselves over. 

 The next morning, Ethan tries to walk as straight as he can and they all pile back into the car. 

  "Day Two gang, let's hit the road! We have a long day ahead of us!" Kathryn cheers as she starts the car and they head off.

  "Yes, we do have a long day ahead of us," Tyler whispers in Ethan's ear as he shudders. And he couldn't wait.


	13. ID Please...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANother smutty yummy... mess... delish...   
> Ethan is a bartender, Tyler comes in after a breakup, looking for some comfort in alcohol, but finds it in Ethan 

 Tyler had a rough day. And on rough days like these all he wanted was something to take the edge off. He went to the usual sports bar that he went to on weekends with friends. Usually Tyler doesn't drink, but today he really needed it. 

 The usual bartender, Amy, must not work on days like these since some kid was behind the bar wiping counters and keeping himself busy. Tyler sat on the stool and lay his head in his hands. He let out a groan before staring at the television overhead about some wrestling match a few people were getting into. When the bartender came up to him, Tyler stared at him.

 He was a cute face, nice jawline, a thin frame and a smile that could only lead to trouble.

  "What'll you have?" He asked. Tyler blinked out of his trance.

  "Whatever's strong enough to get me to forget, but not enough so that I can't drive home."

  "One of those days, huh?" The bartender replied before finger-gunning Tyler and diving underneath to find whatever liquor he could come up with. Upon handing it to Tyler, his face remained perplexed.

  "I'm sorry, how old are you? Are you even allowed to handle alcohol?" Tyler asked. The bartender seemed unfazed by this.

  "Twenty-two."

  "What? You look-"

  "So much younger, Yes I know. I look like a teenager but I can assure you that I'm twice as fun than a teenager."

 With a wink and a swipe from the counter, the bartender wandered off to attend someone else. Tyler drank his glass and found exactly what he needed.

 By the time he had his third glass, Tyler knew it was time to stop but all he could do was stare at the younger man across the bar who moved with such gusto and fluidity that it made Tyler... think things.

  "God, I just wish I could get laid." Tyler mumbled incoherently. The bartender chuckled as he wiped the counter next to him.

  "I know what you mean," he replied with a smile.

  "When was the last time you got laid?"

 The bartender tosses the rag into the sink behind him and he ponders on the question. 

  "About a month ago. Some guy from my chemistry class."

 Tyler chuckled. He took the last swig from his class. 

  "God, you don't know how much I needed that," Tyler said as he stared at his empty glass. He looked back up at the Televisions to see the game changed to one of basketball. Tyler scoffed, not finding any solace in the screens that surrounded him.

  "Rough day at work, huh?"

  "Oh, you don't even know." Tyler chuckled and the bartender stared directly at him. "What're you looking at me like that for?"

  "Oh nothing. I'm trying to estimate how long ago you must have gotten laid."

 Tyler scoffs, looking right back at the bartender.

  "Oh yeah? And what have you come up with?"

 The bartender laughs and he gives a shrug, "Well I'd say not too long ago for someone as hot as you. But maybe if you play your cards right, you might get laid tonight."

  "Are you flirting with me?" Tyler asked, trying his best not to sound amused by this.

  "Now when did I say that," The bartender said with a wink. Tyler smirked at him right back and he dropped a bill on the bar. "I get off in five."

* * *

 

 The minute the door shut behind them, Tyler slid the bartender up against the wall. He pinned his hands over his head and kissed him hotly.

  "Hmm, tell me how your day was," the bartender -who's name he discovered on the car ride here was Ethan- whispered against Tyler's breath.

  "It was rough."

  "Bet I can make it rougher."

 Tyler let out a growl and he lifted Ethan, the other male wrapping his legs around his waist and holding onto him as they kissed. Their tongues sliding into each other and all serenity swept outside the door.

 Tyler led them to his bedroom where he dropped Ethan onto the squeaky mattress. Tyler jumped on top and began to mutilate his neck, giving him hickeys and wet kisses wherever he so damn pleased. Ethan let out tiny mewls and moans at the sensation before Tyler glided down and slipped Ethan's shirt off. He flicked his tongue on one of Ethan's nipples at he nearly arched off the bed from it. Tyler played with Ethan's nipples, satisfied with how the younger male squirmed under the flick of his tongue.

  "Fuck, you're so beautiful," Tyler whispered as he began to undo their jeans. He swiped off his own before taking off Ethan's. Ethan was long, and thick too. Tyler was shocked, wondering if he was almost as big as him. 

  "What? Haven't seen a dick like mine before?" Ethan said, smirking at Tyler who scoffed and lay his own length against Ethan's thigh. He hitched a breath. Tyler swept down and began to lick a wet stripe over Ethan, who moaned.

 Tyler gave small cat licks at Ethan's foreskin and head before he took it into his mouth. Slowly, he worked his way down the shaft and using his hand to jerk whatever was left. Ethan moaned and let out these beautifully aching sounds as Tyler swirled his tongue around. Ethan bucked his hips up reflexively and Tyler felt it hit his throat. Tyler pulled off with a pop and jerked Ethan.

  "Are you bottom or should I?"

 Ethan chuckled and he sat on the bed. 

  "Which one are you in the mood for?" Ethan asked, waving his dick in Tyler's face. Tyler, almost hypnotized, nodded his head and reached for his drawer, pulling out lube and condom. Ethan took the lube, squirted a generous amount of the cold liquid into his hands before sliding one into Tyler who tried not to hiss. The tight ring of muscle had Ethan excited to see what more was to come. Literally.

 Ethan slid in and out of Tyler before adding a second, scissoring him open to feel him loosen up a bit. He curled his fingers to find Tyler moaning and cursing at the sensation. 

Bingo.

 Ethan's slender fingers worked their way into Tyler as the other man jerked himself slowly. His head thrown back and a small shine of sweat on his forehead. Ethan added a third and he had Tyler almost begging under his touch. Tyler tossed and turned and moaned each time Ethan would would around in him. With the condom on and more lube into his hand, Ethan positioned himself into Tyler's eager hole and slid inside.

 Tyler moaned and Ethan almost came from how tight Tyler still was.

  "Fuck, I literally just fingered you. How can you be so tight?" Ethan gasped as he slowly slid in, Tyler letting out a tiny hiss. Ethan was big, that was for sure. But it felt good.

 Once buried to the hilt and Tyler let out a breath, Ethan began to slide in and out of Tyler slowly, agonizingly slowly. Tyler would grind back into him and Ethan began to pick up the pace. The warmth inside Tyler and how tight he was had Ethan on the edge half the time. He moved Tyler to try and get an angle to his his prostate and when a loud moan that could probably reach the whole world erupted from Tyler's beautiful vocal chords, Ethan knew he hit it.

 The sound of skin hitting skin and Tyler's moans had Ethan screaming to the heavens from hos good he felt. Tyler's dick slid against the sheets below him and he felt some relief from it. The faster and harder Ethan would get, the more Tyler would moan into the sheets and clutch onto them for dear life.

  "F-fuck~! Ethan!" Tyler moaned.

  "Like that? My big cock inside your- ungh- tight little ass? I bet you fucking love my cock, slut." Ethan snapped as he slammed right back into Tyler.

  "F-fill me up. Full me up, Ethan. God fill my ass," Tyler moaned and Ethan would go harder. The sweat fell on the sheets and Tyler was a melting mess with each thrust. He was getting close, he was feeling his senses start to dull out whenver he was close.

  "E-ethan I might- I might-" 

  "Cum." Ethan commanded with a particularly hard thrust into his prostate and Tyler spilled all over the sheets, his body still rutting against it. He let out a moan and he squeezed his ass painfully tight around Ethan who almost screamed in bliss and slammed harder than he thought he could. Ethan pulled out at the last second, slipping off the condom and spilling over Tyler's ass. 

 Ethan let out a quiet moan and he looked down at his work. He bent down and licked Tyler's hole clean of his own seed. Tyler was jello against the bed and he felt Ethan press against his back. How is he still hard?!

  "Suck me off, slut." Tyler slowly turned around and saw Ethan looking down at him. Tyler slowly rose and found his hair being pulled right onto Ethan's cock again. Ethan thrust into Tyler and he took it obediently. He swallowed down Ethan as best he could before pulling off and getting air. Tyler looked up at Ethan patting his dick against his cheek and he rolled out his tongue and Ethan understood. He began to jerk himself off over Tyler's face. Tyler was hard again as well.

 Tyler was staring at Ethan as he did so and when he finally came, it erupted onto his face and landed in all places. His hair, eyelashes, chin, cheeks, mouth. Tyler felt the hot, sticky substance spill on his face and he came too, his hand covered in semen. He rose it up to his face and licked it off. Ethan let out a breath and he crashed onto the bed next to Tyler.

  "F-fuck that was..."

  "...rough.." Tyler mumbled with a chuckle.

  "haha, yeah... rough..."

 There was silence between them before Ethan looked over at Tyler's cum-drying face.

  "Round two after we shower?"

 Tyler laughed.

  "Oh, I'll show you what a real dick feels like."

 


	14. "Bulky Man Shield"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [sorry for the inactivity]  
> Where turbulence terrifies Ethan during a flight and Tyler does his best to comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRYYY FOR THE INACTIVITY. I love you all so much and I haven't updated this in a while bc I've been vv busy with others fics and school and bleahdisugbs.  
>  doesnt matter. im back. yay.

 Ethan, normally, was not scared of airplanes. He really wasn't. What terrified him was the idea that anytime the plane shook a little or bumped, it could possibly led to his death. A malfunction in either jet engines, or maybe the pilots are dead, or maybe they're just falling in mid-air. There were endless possibilities to die on an airplane and Ethan wasn't willing to take any of them.

 Mark promised that they'd be fine and that it was just a quick flight. Ethan just smiled his way through security and did his best not to ask whether or not he could speak to the engineers of the plane. Ethan was merely just paranoid, in any other situation he wouldn't be so anxious but right now he was absolutely terrified.

  "Maybe our flight will cancel and we can just take a road trip," Ethan suggested out of the blue. Amy took a deep breath and Kathryn rolled her eyes. Mark simply patted Ethan's arm.

  "Or maybe you can quit worrying and it'll be a nice, easy flight."

 Ethan wasn't reassured by his words. Everybody, except for Tyler, scrolled through their phones as they waited.

  "Unless we don't and we all die."

 Tyler simply turned the page in a book he was reading and kept his eyes glued to the words. Amy put her phone down and gave Ethan a hopeful smile. Kathryn settled on ignoring everybody around her and Mark just sighed.

  "You're right, Ethan. Maybe we'll blow up in mid-air and fall to our deaths and nobody will ever figure out where our bodies end up," Amy teases. Ethan lets out a scared whimper and Tyler finally raises his head from his book and gives Amy his signature Glare™. "Oh come on, Tyler. I don't hear you trying to be supportive," Amy adds, "he's your mouth-date after all."

 Tyler raises an eyebrow quietly and now it's Mark's turn to glare at his girlfriend. She throws her hands up in bewilderment and Kathryn stifles a giggle. Their flight number suddenly echoes through the terminal and the group begins to board. They shuffle slowly, one after the other with their carry-ons as they enter the aircraft. The flight attendants simply smile and greet them, Ethan giving them a wavering smile. He takes his seat in between Tyler and the window. He stares out to look at the workers, all jogging and driving miniature vehicles across the concrete. Tyler nudges his arm, causing the smaller man to look at him.

  "Don't let what Amy said bother you. We're gonna be fine, I promise," Tyler says. Ethan gave him a little smile, though it didn't hold the happiness that it usually did. Tyler held one of Ethan's hands in his, the other man staring at their connection. Tyler rubbed circles onto the back of his hand, soothingly calming him. "I'll be right here if you need anything, alright? I can be your pillow if you want to sleep. I can talk you through the take-off and landing. Hell, I could be your own human shield if you wanted me to."

  "My bulky, man-shield?" Ethan asked. Tyler smiled.

  "Yeah. Bulky man shield."

 Ethan felt more reassurance with Tyler now. He didn't bother retracting his hand, finding Tyler's hand a sort of anchor for his anxiety. Tyler's heart fluttered when Ethan leaned his head against his shoulder. His eyes drifted back to the window and the way they seemed to turn into a golden color made Tyler's heart swan dive into his stomach. Their plane soon took off, Ethan gripped the armrest and Tyler's arm as he breathed slowly. Tyler felt his nails digging into his skin, but he didn't care as long as it helped Ethan through it. Once they reached cruising altitude, Ethan returned to laying against Tyler.

  "How'd you get him to calm down?" Mark asked at one point during the flight as Ethan stared out at the ground below. Tyler smiled as he watched Ethan's face light up at the view.

  "I'm his human shield in case we crash," Tyler whispered. Mark misunderstood, but it ended up being for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a kudos and a comment if ur glad im still alive, lmao.


	15. What Are You Going To Do About It...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT IM SORRY  
>  IM SORRY YALL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY this is probably the nastiest smut i'll ever do and I am not proud of it and yall asked and I delivered and ...
> 
> ugh
> 
> SMUT AHEAD. PLEASE BE AWARE. DONT COME TO ME WITH YOUR BS WHEN U KNOW MY TERMS WHEN IT COMES TO THIS. THIS IS ALL FICTIONAL. YALL KNOW THAT. OKAY. THERE YA GO.
> 
> enjoi... ya nasties..

[Disclaimer: I respect and have heard the wishes of both Tyler & Ethan and I care to remind you all that this is merely a fictional work and not meant to jab at their actual reputations and lives. This is MERELY FICTIONAL. mmkay, proceed.]

 

 Tyler was feeling kind of pissed that evening. His morning was absolute shit and there was nothing he could do about it. Lunch was slightly, but only because Ethan was there to help him through it. So many little things had just piled up throughout the day. He accidentally did the wrong edit or he messed up on this and that. Traffic was almost deadly. His gas tank was too low for his liking. He forgot it was he and Ethan's anniversary, therefore he forgot a gift even though Ethan assured him one was not needed. He forgot to bring his card for lunch, so he had to go back to the office (thru traffic) and go back. 

  So many little things and Tyler was just sick of it. By the time the day was through, all he could hope for was sleep and a good night's rest. Inspiring him for a better day tomorrow. When he and Ethan got home after a nice dinner, Tyler was about ready to crash when Ethan sighed.

   "You shouldn't have to stress yourself out over these type of things, Ty." Ethan had brought up Tyler's worries of the day earlier in the ride to the restaurant. 

   "I know, but I can't help it..."

   "What happened to the smile always? We should be smiling! The day's over, Ty." Tyler had heard Ethan's words but was already detained by another problem. He had left the light of his bathroom on all morning due to his rush to get to work. Great. His toothpaste cap was open, which meant dried toothpaste for tomorrow. Tyler groaned and slammed his hands against the sink in frustration.

  "DAMMIT!" He shouted. Ethan groaned.

  "what happened now?" Ethan asked. Tyler stomped out and approached the small shared kitchen.

  "I keep screwing up. Dammit, I just can't seem to do anything right today." 

  "that's not your fault, just hope for a better tomorrow, I guess."

 Tyler rolled his eyes and Ethan was suddenly startled by the action.

   "Wow, i'm sorry."

   "No, Ethan, it's not you..." Tyler began before he was cut off.

   "Maybe it is. I'm sorry that i'm just so ecstatic about these little milestones. Maybe if I hadn't brought it up, you would be in a better mood by now," Ethan mumbled as he began to unbutton the top buttons of his shirt.

   "Don't say things like that, Eth. I love you and everything that you like." Tyler tried to sympathize.

   "Well I can't help it. I just... I hate seeing you like this!"

   "Ugh, look I didn't mean to do this. I didn't mean to ruin your day with my problems--"

   "Stop saying that!"

    "Well it's true! I just keep screwing up. God, sometimes I can be so--"

  Ethan smacked Tyler's arm and the other merely stared at the younger man in sudden awe. Ethan never hit him... in frustration. He looked so worried. It ind of worried tyler to see him worried.

   "W-why'd you hit me?" Tyler asked, rubbing his arm where the sting remained.

   "Cause clearly words won't stop you from saying dumb shit!" Ethan said as he smacked his arm again. Tyler was suddenly confused by his behavior, and a little bit turned on.

   "Stop that!"

   "What are you going to do about it, Tyler?" Ethan asked. Tyler's libido sprang at the words and all he could look at was the way Ethan's hair was barely messed up and the skin that peeked out from his shirt. Tyler's eyes grew dark, and he stalked upon his prey. Ethan backed up tremendously, hitting against a wall.

  "hit me again... I dare you..." Tyler whispered, voice deep and almost sweet.

   "W-what?"

   "Go ahead... hit me..." Tyler whispered. Ethan was confused but did as asked, smacking Tyler's arm. Tyler pinned Ethan to the wall and smacked his lips upon his. The other man was stunned into silence but soon fell into the kiss. Well if this is what it took to relieve Tyler of his stress.

  Tyler was hungry. All that anger and frustration was being let out by the forceful kiss. His tongue licking against Ethan's, asking for an entrance. As he parted his mouth open, tyler's tongue slid perfectly, gliding against Ethan's own tongue and their smacking against one another as Tyler hungrily craved more. He broke apart, seeing how absolutely beautiful Ethan looked, pupils blown wide and lips a soft shade of red. The small line of drool hanging off his top lip. Tyler pounced, pinning him by his shoulders and sloppily kissing Ethan. The younger man let out a minuscule moan as Tyler ground into his leg, his hard-on pressing against Ethan's thigh.

  "T-tyler," Ethan gasped, "w-what are you going to do about it..." Ethan whispered hotly. Tyler growled, lifting Ethan off the ground, legs wrapped around the taller man's waist and arms clinging to his neck like his life depended on it. Tyler carried them to the bedroom where he tossed Ethan lightly against the mattress.

  "I want you naked," tyler growled, stripping the tie off of his collar. Ethan nodded his head vigorously, starting to unbutton his shirt and undo his belt where he lay. Soon all he had was a pair of blue boxers and Tyler had barely unbuttoned his shirt to part for his skin to be revealed. Ethan's eyes traced over the muscular curves seen, and Tyler flipped Ethan over in a flurry and directly ripped the boxers right open.

  "Hey! I liked those~~ Ahh, fuck," Ethan began to exclaim before Tyler inserted his face between his ass cheeks. His hands squeezed and pulled the pearly white flesh apart, letting his tongue glide across Ethan's puckered hole. The scent almost drove the older man mad. He swiped his tongue across Ethan's ass, letting the sounds of his moans and groans of pleasure fuel him even further.

  "You like that, baby?" Tyler growled as he smacked his cheek. Ethan groaned and gave a whimper of agreement. Tyler dove right back in, licking and smacking his tongue against his wet little hole. His cock jumping in their confinements as he did so. God he couldn't wait to fill his baby in.

  "P-please, Ty..." Ethan whimpered. Tyler chuckled and stood up, unbuckling his pants and discarding his shirt. Ethan turned around obediently and faced Tyler, watching as his pants dropped in a shuffle. Ethan's mouth watered, seeing how his underwear bulged at the fighting member behind. "C-can I?"

  Tyler nodded his head and Ethan began to peel off the waistband, pulling them down slowly to reveal the thick cock that hid behind those briefs. His dick smacked against Ethan's chin once they were off and he smiled. The younger man wrapped his slender fingers around the girthy length, letting his fingers tug and pull on his foreskin. Tyler groaned and let Ethan work his magic. He gave small kitten licks to the head peaking out, before slowly sliding his tongue down his cock, taking in the musky smell of his ballsack. A shuddery breath escape Tyler as Ethan came back up and slipped the head into his mouth.

  The wet heat almost gave him out, but Tyler held on as Ethan began to bob his head up and down, his tongue working itself out. According to their drunk conversations, Ethan claimed he'd deepthroated plenty of cocks back in his days, and Tyler almost didn't believe him. But seeing how Ethan slipped his entire, thick cock into his pretty little mouth could have had a magician stumped. Ethan felt Tyler hit the back of his throat and all he could do was moan around it, the vibration driving Tyler insane. Ethan was already at the hilt, breathing in the lustful scent of his partner. He pulled off with a pop, licking his lips as Tyler groaned at the sight.

  "Fuck..." tyler whispered before Ethan dove back down and continued to suck his cock lifeless. Tyler bucked his hips, causing the other man to choke. Tyler moaned at the sound and continued to do so. Ethan took it down, mouth slurping and gagging around his enormous cock. Tyler's hand glided from his sides to stroking his body, and finally resting on pinching his nipples in ecstasy. All the sensations could have pushed Tyler to the edge if it weren't for his ability to control himself. Tyler was about to lose it. He pushed Ethan off of his cock, the other man wiping his mouth free of spit.

  "You wanted to see what I can do about it? Get on the fucking bed. I'll show you what I'm going to do." Ethan purred and climbed back onto the mattress. He pulled out the lube as Tyler fetched for the condoms. Ethan already spread them on his fingers, sliding one in and opening his legs wide so that Tyler could see. And fuck was it a sight.

 Legs pulled apart,  hand in between and darting in and out. Ethan's face mixed with lust and bliss. Tyler had to hold himself back from ramming into him endlessly. The sight was one for decades, and Ethan carefully slid in a second finger.

  "Oh Tyler, I don't think you realize how much my fingers are giving me pleasure. I think you'll have a hard time beating this ~ oh fuck!" Ethan moaned, flexing his fingers inside of himself. Tyler growled at the challenge. "Ooh, your fingers would work magic over my hole. I can't even imagine what your cock would feel like."

 Said cock was hanging between Tyler's legs, jumping at the thought of filling that sweet, tight hole of his. Tyler was growing impatient, beginning to stroke his clothed member, watching as Ethan tore himself apart for him. By the time he reached the fourth finger, Tyler was just about ready to savage Ethan's ass. He pulled his arm out, a slick sound resuming. He held his cock and position himself over Ethan's hole.

  "What are you going to fucking do, Ty?" Ethan whispered hotly. Tyler was pushed over the edge, seating himself into Ethan, his width and length penetrating Ethan's senses and sending him to pure bliss. His half-scream, half-moan sent Tyler even farther, pulling all the way out before slamming back in, shaking the bed with them. Ethan thre his legs over Tyler's shoulders as he began to slam an incredibly painful pace into Ethan. His moans and shouts giving Tyler fuel to continue the brutalizing pace. He began to fuck into him at an angle, hitting his prostate with each chance he got.

  "Fu-fuck, T-t-Tyler!~ Oh my god, do that again, Just fuck-fuck _~OHH, FUCK_ " Ethan screamed as he blew white stripes across his stomach, landing onto his chin and leaving him limp in Tyler's power.

  Yet the bulkier man continued to fuck into Ethan's tight hole, clearly not satisfied with the effect. Ethan was almost out of it before Tyler picked him up and slammed him against the wall, fucking up into like a rag doll. Ethan's dick began to harden again and all he could do was hang on for dear life.

  "You like it when I fuck you like this? Like a little cock whore? You take my cock so well, don't you baby boy. yeah, take me. Take my big dick into your little slut hole," Tyler grunted as he continued to slap skin-against-skin. He gripped onto Ethan's ass like hell, definitely leaving bruises there. Half his dick appeared then dissappeared back into Ethan, like a magic trick.

  "T-tyler, I-i-i might c-cum again," Ethan whimpered between each thrust.

  "Hit me again," tyler growled. Ethan threw his arm to smack tyler's arm, and he responded with a fiercer growl and a harder pace. Ethan was a mess of "Tyler's" and "fuck". Tyler was starting to lose his momentum and carried them back to the bed where he tossed Ethan, face down. Now he began to fuck into him from the back, gripping onto his hips as hard as possible.

  "F-fuck, Tyler!" Ethan groaned before shooting onto the bed. His ass was unbelievably tight and Tyler was finally coming down. He pulled out as soon as he could, stripping off the condom and blowing his final load onto Ethan's ass, painting them with white and glazing them all over. Tyler stroked himself to the finish and watched as his cum slid down his ass. Tyler reached two fingers and swiped them across, collecting the substance, he held them out to Ethan.

  "Suck." Ethan obeyed, red lips enclosing his two fingers, licking and pulling off of them clean. Tyler swiped his fingers again and tasted his own semen. The taste, although salty, seemed to make him even hungrier. He pushed Ethan's face down onto the drying substance on the sheets and ethan began to lick that too. Tyler pulled him back up by his hair and pulled him into a messy kiss, their mixture of sweat, spit, and cum filling their mouths.

  "That's what I'm gonna do," Tyler mumbled as he shoved Ethan back onto the bed and proceeded to their shower. Ethan was so stunned and he felt his ass sore and almost pained.

  "Fuck... I hope he has a horrible week if this is what it comes to in the end," Ethan whispered.


End file.
